Angel's Wings
by ashtree423
Summary: Koenma has a sister that ran away 50 years ago. How does she bring the spirt detectives together and how does Kurama know her? better summary inside. this is my first fanfic.  rateing may change. also kurXocXyouko please no flames. Enjoy XD
1. summary

**Angle's Wings**

* * *

><p>There is a secret in Koenma's family, about one of his long forgotten sisters. Who is she? Where has she been? What is she? Why is she here now? And how does Kurama know her? This is the story about Sora and how she helped bring the sprit detectives together from the very beginning.<p>

_Sorry not good at summaries. This is my first fanfiction so please no flames._


	2. Chapter 1 who is this girl?

Chapter 1 Who is this girl?

-(yusuke)-

"Damit, Boton! I am alive for two days and she sends me out to hunt down some

thieves!" said a sixteen year old boy. He was dressed in a green uniform with black

combed backed hair. He was walking through the forest towards the only lighted part of it.

'Let's get this over with.' he thought as he approached the light.

-(Thieves' point of view)-

The short man, with the black gravity defying hair, was in a fighting stance while the two other thieves were leaning against the trees.

He jumped and cut a tree in the middle of the clearing. He watched as it turned into a weak bat demon.

"The power of this sword is amazing, just think what it can do o humans!" he said, "We can turn them into an army of demons and use the other items to rule this world!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Hiei, but I am leaving the group and I am taking the mirror with me." said the red haired sixteen year old boy.

"Kurama, you can't leave. We are so close." Hiei complained.

"I don't care if he leaves, but he has to leave the mirror with us." said a tall muscular guy named Goki.

"You guys won't have those items for long, so I recommend giving them back to me!" a mysterious female voice cried out.

The thieves became alert and were looking for the intruder.

"I am up here!"

They looked up in the tree in front of them. They saw a sixteen year old girl with long dark brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese style fighting top with white baggy pants.(Like Kurama's outfit in the last battle in the dark tournament.)

'**Red it's Sora!'**

'Youko! What are you doing out?' Kurama thought.

'**I thought I felt a familiar energy near by and I was right. But I don't get why Sora is here. She is on the run from her father and she has two more years before she was to meet up with me again.'**

'_Fox stop talking to your self and tell me who this onna is.'_

'Hiei! Well, Youko says her name is Sora, and Youko, what do you mean by she has two years before you meet up with her again?'

'**I'll tell you later. She is getting upset from us just staring at her.'**

"Will you guys stop staring? I know you all have enough brain power to figure out who I am." she said with an annoyed voice.

"Well it is hard not to at the girl every demon can only dream of seeing, Princess Sora." Goki said with a smirk.

Sora glares at him." Not interested, and," she jumped down an landed on her feet, "Handover my inheritance and you won't be arrested for stealing from the rulers of Sprit World."

"Hey, girl! Get out of here; this is too much for someone like you." Yusuke cried out as he walked into the clearing.

"So you are the poor unfortunate idiot that my brother has sent to clean up his mess. I must say that he must of had no other choice if he sent you." Sora said as she turned to see who the baka that dared insult her was.

"Don't make me laugh If you were Koenma's older sister, then you would have his job while you babysit him. And you guys are under arrest." Yusuke said as he pointed to Kurama, Hiei, and Goki.

"Sorry, but I have to inform you that I am a warrior and only weaklings sit behind a desk doing paper work." She replied with nothing but pure hatred.

"I would love to stay and listen to your little quarrel but I have to run." Hiei said as he disappeared.

"Same here." Kurama said as he walked off into the darkness.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sora said as she started to run after them but was stopped by Goki.

"Now wait a minute. I was about to eat dinner." He said.

"I told you before that I am not interested."

"I wasn't inviting you to dinner. You are the dinner!" He said as he started his transformation.

"Shit! Please tell me that you at least know how to use your sprit energy." Sora said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Of course I know how, but I already used it up for today." Yusuke said.

"What!"

"Calm down. I can beat him with my bear fists."

Sora sweatdroped saying, "His skin is as hard as rocks and you plan on beating him with your bare fists."

Goki finished his transformation and charged at Yusuke, who tried to punch him. There was a cracking and snapping sound.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yusuke screamed

"Yes. Your screams are making my mouth water. It's time to eat your soul."

"Not on my watch." said Sora as she kicked his face and sent him flying 20 feet back.

"And you told me not to fight with my fists." yelled an annoyed Yusuke.

"I was trained for this and you weren't two separate cases. To prove it is your broken hand and arm." She replied as she looked at his arm.

Goki got up and said, "You have a good kick but you will need more than that to defeat me."

"No problem." She said as she walked towards him, but Yusuke ran in front of her. "What are you doing!" she screeched.

"Beating this punk up." Yusuke said, "stay out of this girl." And the fight broke out.

Yusuke was getting beat up by Goki until Sora jumped in and made him retreat.

"Baka! You should of let me take care of this. This is not the best kind of mission for some sixteen year old boy that just came back to life to do." Sora said as she healed him.

"Thanks for the lecture _Mom_, but I don't care what you have to say. You will not try to boss me around like everyone else." Yusuke yelled at her.

"I am not trying to control you and you are going to tell my brother that I am taking care of this mission alone." Sora said before she turned and disappeared without a trace.

'Who is she exactly? And why do I have a feeling that I am going to be yelled at by Boton and/or Koenma?' Yusuke thought as he went back home to tell Boton what had just happened.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything except Sora in this. please review. XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 For Real?

Chapter 2 For Real?

-(Yusuke and Boton)-

"YOU SAW HER!" yelled the blue haired grim reaper. Yusuke just got finished telling her about his run in with the thieves and the mystery girl.

"We must report this to Koenma at once!"

"Why? I don't see what the big deal about her is." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke! Koenma's sister ran away 50 years ago and has never been seen since then." Boton explained as she grabbed a brief case and opened it up to call Koenma.

"Why did she run off?"

"No one knows except for her and her father, and King Enma never reveled why she ran off." Boton explained with a sigh.

"Boton, this better be important!" yelled a three year old looking boy with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Koenma sir, Yusuke came back last night from fighting one of the three thieves and he says he was saved by Sora. Also he says that she wants to finish the mission by her self."

"What!" Koenma said as his pacifier fell out of his mouth, "How is she, where is she, and is she coming back?"

"Wait she wasn't lying about being your sister? I thought it was some joke that Boton wanted to do as well!" yusuke said shocked to find out Koenma had a hot sister.

"Of course she is my sister! Now tell me how is she?" Koenma yelled getting aggravated of yusuke.

"Well, from what I saw, she is fine, I have no clue where she went, and I don't think she wants to come back." Yusuke said as he recalled last night.

"I see. Boton! Give Yusuke his detective items and Yusuke! You are to help her with this mission whether she likes it or not and bring her back so I can speak with her. Now I have to go. Bye!" The screen then went black.

"This is getting troublesome." Yusuke said.

"Well I better show you how to use your detective items."

* * *

><p>-(Sora)-<p>

'Ok, he has stolen five children's souls. If this keeps up then there will be hell to pay.' Sora thought as she walked out of the park and into the woods. She continued walking until she felt Goki's sprit energy.

'Found him.' She's now jumping from the treetops. 'Now I need to do a quick clean kill.'

"Hey! Buthead!" Yusuke's voice called out. Goki was now looking at him.

'Shit! Wait I can use this to my advantage!' Sora let a small smirk appear.

* * *

><p>-(Yusuke's point of view)-<p>

"Ah you are in time for lunch." Goki said as he licked his lips.

"You need to go on a diet big guy!" Yusuke cried as he ran over to punch him. Goki dodged the attack and kicked Yusuke in the stomach. Both send punches and kicks to each other until Yusuke was knocked to the ground.

"Now hold still will I eat your soul." Goki said as he squatted down to eat Yusuke's soul.

"I don't think so!" Yusuke said as he shoved a log into his mouth and shot his sprit gun into his mouth. Goki fell backwards on the ground and the orb rolled out of his pocket. Yusuke grabbed the orb and turned to leave when he heard the sound of shuffling. He turned to see Goki getting up.

'Shit! How did he survive that attack?1'

"Now you are going to pay!" Goki said as he ran towards Yusuke. Before Yusuke could move out of the way, Goki's head rolled of his shoulders and his body fell to the ground.

"What in the fucking hell happened?" Yusuke shouted. 'I thought I has a goner for sure.'

"Simple, I decapitated him." Sora said sitting on the ground behind Yusuke. Yusuke turned around to look at her.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you and now, hand over the orb." She said as she held out her hand.

"No. I am the one that needs to get these things back." He said as he tried to keep his balance.

"Here, let me help." Sora said as got up to help support Yusuke. "Now tell me where your assistant is please."

"I am right here, thank you very much." Said Boton as she walked out of the bushes.

"Took you long enough." Yusuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Boton. Long time no see." Sora said as she let Boton support Yusuke.

"Yes it has. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I do what ever comes my way. Oh, before I forget, can you let my brother know I am not coming home yet and I will visit him as soon as I can."

"Sure, but will you tell me why you ran away in the first place?"

"No, since you have a big mouth and all there worlds would then know." Said Sora as she glared at Boton.

Yusuke got off of Boton to try and walk by himself with no successes. Sora jumped into a tree while Boton tried to convince Yusuke to let her help him.

"No. I don't need help from anyone!" he yelled. Sora reappeared behind them with a walking stick. She threw it at Yusuke and said," Use this if you won't let us help you walk."

Yusuke took it and started to slowly walking out of the park. They continued to walk in silence until they were walking down the street to Yusuke's house.

"So, since you won't let me hold on to the items, how are you going to get the rest?" Sira asked as she as looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, but I will think of something when the time comes."

"Well, times up! One of the thieves is coming this way." Boton exclaimed.

'Shit! He can easily kill me in the state I'm in right now!' Yusuke thought.

* * *

><p>-(Kurama's point of view)-<p>

'**Red there is the sprit detective and little vixen are up ahead.'**

'Are you going to finally explain how you know her already?'

'**Not yet red, but send a message to them so they won't jump us.'**

'Ok'

Kurama continued to walk towards the group and sent a message to Sora and Yusuke saying, 'I am not here to attack you. Just give me three days and I will give you the mirror back. Please meet me at the Hospital tomorrow at 7 p.m.' and he walked off.

* * *

><p>-(Boton, Yusuke, and Sora's point of view)-<p>

"Boton, take care of Yusuke. I have to go." And Sora ran off in a random direction.

'I wonder where she is going?' Boton thought.

"Boton." Yusuke said," we should report to Koenma."

"Alright." And they walked off.

* * *

><p>-(Kurama again)-<p>

Kurama walked until he stopped at a bench. He was aggravated. Youko wasn't telling him who is this mysterious girl was. He tried many times to get answers and the fox would just ignore him.

'Youko, I need answers now! Tell how you know her.'

'**Red, all I can tell you right now is that she is one of Enma's daughters and she made a deal with me about 50 years ago to help her runaway from home. If you want more information follow her and ask her your self.'** and with that said Youko went quiet.

Kurama ,still wanting answers, got up and started to track Sora down to speak with her.

* * *

><p>Thaxs for reading. I don't own anything except Sora. Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Flashback

**Remember everyone's ages are a year or two older than they where in the anime.**

**I don't own anything except Sora.**

**Chapter 3 Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

Sora was walking to her temporary home after she left Yusuke and Boton.

'Why would he give back the mirror? If he uses it, then his life would be taken to fulfill his wish.'

"You're trying to figure out my motives aren't you?" said a voice behind her. Sora turned around and saw Kurama.

"Yes, but why are you following me?"

"I was hoping you would answer some questions for me?" Kurama replied. Sora said coolly, "I will if you answer some of mine."

"Reasonable enough." Kurama said as he walked to her side as she started to walk off.

They walked for a few blocks until they came to an abandoned building. The windows were broken, there was no electricity or running water, and it looked like it was about to fall apart.

"This is where you're living?" Kurama asked with disbelief. "For now it is. Come on, we can talk on the roof." Sora replied as she walked in.

As they walked through the building, Kurama saw there were puddles and bugs everywhere. The floor even had wholes in them.

'How can she live in this dump?'

'**Grrrr. I thought she was living with the old hag still.' **Yoko said displeased.

"Hurry up! We need to take the stairs to get to the roof." Sora said over her shoulder as she continued down the disgusting hall way. They went up the stairs and soon got on the roof. The sun was setting and the view of city was breath taking. Kurama looked to the side and saw a sleeping bag, two bags, and a book.

"I sleep up here if you are wondering. I can't stand being in this building for very long. The only reason I am still here is because it is the only place men won't follow me." Sora said as she leaned on the railing.

'**I still don't accept her staying here.' **Yoko mumbled.

"I can see why you like it up here. The view is amazing." Kurama said as he ignored Yoko.

Kurama walked over and stood next to Sora before he said, "Now can you tell me who you are?"

"Before I tell you, you need to tell me how Yoko died and why he is still in a human body."

Kurama was speechless. **'Hahahahah. Little vixen still is as smart as always.'**

"How do you know?"

"Well, you have the same sprit energy as him and I guessed he made some stupid mistake to get himself killed." Sora said as it was not a big deal.

"I see. As for how Yoko died and why he still is sharing a body with, you will have to fix out tomorrow." Kurama said.

Sora gave him a look and said, "Obviously Yoko kept you in the dark about me when you ran in to me the other day."

"Yes. Can you please explain who you are and why would you think Yoko won't talk about you."

"How about I show you my memories instead? It would be easier and take less time than talking." Sora said.

"Alright." Kurama said after he thought about it for a minute.

Sora sat down and motioned Kurama to sit in front of her. Kurama sat in front of her and waited for her to do something. Sora closed her eyes and meditated for about a minute before she took Kurama's hand in hers and said. "Close your eyes and relax." Kurama did what he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>-(Sora's memories)- <strong>

Kurama saw he was floating in white fog. 'Where am I?' **'We are in Sora's mind. Now just watch.'** That saw all Yoko could say before the fog cleared and Kurama saw a 13 year old looking Sora walking around the forest in a cloak. She looked upset and determined at the same time. She was looking for something by the looks of things. She walked around the forest for about ten minutes until she said "Found it!"

She picked up a white and black colored lily. She had a cute little smile on her face. She was about to walk back where she came until she heard, "Now why is a princess in my domain?" in a deep voice.

Sora was on high alert as she looked around for the owner of the voice. "Sorry if I was intruded but I was looking for a Panda lily. I will be leaving now." She said as she tried to walk away. Before she got far, a tall muscular silver fox demon appeared in front of her. The fox demon was Yoko Kurama, the king of thieves.

"What use would you have for such a rare flower, princess Sora?" Yoko said as he stepped closer to her. Sora glared at him and stood her ground. "Why would you want to know?" was all she said. _'Why do I feel comfortable near him and why aren't the vines killing him like all the others?' _

Kurama heard this and thought, 'I get it. We can hear all of her thoughts that she remembered thinking at the time.'

Yoko smirked, "You're in my territory and everything here I own. I am not one to let people steal people steal what is mine." was all he said before he grabbed Sora and pinned her to a tree. Sora was struggling to get out of his grip but she couldn't. _'Why is the stupid mark not working when I need it?' _

Yoko was smirking. "Sora, I know you are stronger than this. Why don't you use your true strength?" He whispered in her ear. Sora continued to struggle but started to cry. _'Why am I crying in front of him? I never let anyone see me cry.' _ Yoko smelled the tears and backed of a bit but still had her pinned to the tree. "Why are you crying?" he asked fully concerned about her.

Sora didn't look at him. Yoko grabbed her chin and gently had her face him. "Tell me what is causing you this pain." He said a little more forceful. Sora looked up him and said," Why do you want to know?" she said in a small voice. Yoko just looked at her and grabbed herwrist and showed her the mark on her wrist. It was a silver rose with one green leaf attached to it. "You honestly don't remember who gave this mark that protected you from every male that dared try to mate you." Sora looked down and said, "No, I don't. But why isn't working on you?" Yoko let go of her wrist and showed her his. Sora looked at his wrist and saw two little angel wings on it. _'It can't be! That's my mark and I put that on my mate to be when I was a kid!'_ Sora thought in shock. _'It makes sense now!_ _The vines not killing him, me being comfortable near him, and the fact he is actually concerned about me.'_

Kurama was now on shock. Sora and Yoko marked each other to be their mate! "She's your mate!" Kurama said. **'No we aren't mates. Now be quiet and pay attention.'** Yoko replied.

"Now, tell me, why you are crying." Yoko said. Sora looked at him and said, "Nee-chan died committing suicide the night before her wedding that father arranged against her will and then father tried getting me to take her place. I said no and mother told him no since she didn't want to lose another daughter, but he planed behind her back to marry me off." Sora was hiccupping and crying but continued, "I found the contract that father used to marry me off. It said in exchange for power and fame my intended had to get my pregnant and have me produce an unstoppable army to stop the apocalypse. Also I can't mate anyone else. I refused and father disowned me and had my demon abilities sealed away so I am human in hopes of having me to bend to his will. So now I can't go home, Mother doesn't even know the truth to why I am gone, and my nee-chan is dead." Sora was crying and sobbing.

Yoko looked like he wanted to kill something, but he hugged Sora as she cried in his chest. He ran his claws through her hair to calm her down. When Sora stopped crying Yoko said, "I can help you get out of Spirit world but you have to promise me that in about fifty years to meet up with me so we can break that contract your baka father has foolishly made." Sora looked up at him. "I promise as long as you don't do something stupid until we meet again." Yoko just smiled and picked her up bridal style. "I'll try." He said as they vanished with out a trace. Then, the fog came back and then everything was black.

* * *

><p>-(real world)-<p>

Kurama opened his eyes and sat there in shock. 'I never knew she went through so much, also that you marked her as your intended Yoko.'

'**She's my soul mate but her baka father has made it very difficult for me to breaker her from that bloody contract.'**

'But she had her powers sealed away, how does she have them now?'

'**We found some one to partially break the seal so she can access and least some of her powers to defend her self.'**

"Are you ok? I know finding out your other half, basically, has had a mate to be can be a bit overwhelming." Sora said as she got up.

"Yes, I never would have thought Yoko would ever take a mate is all." Kurama said as he got up.

Sora laughed, "Yes, that's true." Sora looked at the sky. "I recommend you leave now. There is a police officer that sometimes comes here to make sure no one has destroyed the building even worse than it is already."

'**No! We are not letting her stay here.'**

"Sora, no offences, but do you think you should be staying here?" Kurama said in hopes to get her to agree to sleep some where else tonight.

"Yoko is bugging you about me living here isn't he?" Sora said as she pulled out some trail mix to eat.

"Well he doesn't like the accommodations you're living at the time and would appreciate if you allow us to set you up a better place to live." Kurama said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sora came up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for caring but this will be my last night here. Knowing Yoko he would have us sleeping in the same bed and I think that will be very uncomfortable for both of us and Hiei would try to attack me if he saw us near each other. I will find an apartment tomorrow if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you. You got Yoko to calm down but he still doesn't want you sleeping here tonight." Kurama said as he got out of her death-grip hug. "I will get a job tonight, then." She said leaving no room for argument. Kurama sighed in defeat. "Ok, bring your things tomorrow." was all he said before he went down the stairs and out of the building.


	5. Chapter 4 Mother and Child

**Hey there. I am about to get some time off from school and I can start writing a few more chapters before posting them. I will have more on its way but until then. I only own Sora. **

**Chapter 4 Mother and Child**

* * *

><p>-(Boton and Yusuke)-<p>

"What are you thinking? Letting him go! The mirror can grant any wish, for a cost, and only works on a full moon which is in the next three days!" Boton exclaimed.

"Boton, stop yelling in my ear!" Yusuke shouted back. "Sorry, but all I am saying is, is it safe to trust him?" she replied.

"Well I'll find out today and Sora seems to trust him." "Ok, but I am going to Sprit World to find out what you must give in order for the mirror to work." Boton said as she got on her oar to leave. "Also talk to Sora and try to get any kind of information out of her about him and/or herself." Then she left.

'Well, I should track Sora down before I meet this guy.' Yusuke thought as he walked out the door. It took three hours for Yusuke to find Sora. He found her talking to a small girl. "Sora. Who's the kid?" he asked. Sora looked up at him and said, "Lilly, here, has lost her mother and I am helping her find her."

"I never knew you had a soft spot for kids." Yusuke said as he followed them through a crowd of people. Sora gave him a glare until Lilly screamed, "Mommy!" The child ran over to her mother, who squatted down to hug her. The mother said, "I'm so glad you're alright Lily. Please stay closer to me." "Ok mommy." Lilly said as she walked off with her mother.

"Sora aren't you mad that she didn't at least say thank you for helping her find her kid?" Yusuke asked when he noticed Sora staring at them. "No I'm not. I don't need thanks from them since a bound between mother and child is so precious. I am happy that they are back together again." Sora said with a sad smile on her face. "Come on. Let's meet up with Kurama." and she started to walk towards the hospital.

Yusuke simply followed. He was thinking over what she had said about a bond between mother and child and how it fits with his own mother. He soon snapped out of his thoughts when he realized something she said.

"Sora, how do you know Kurama? You two seem to know each other on a personal level." Sora stopped dead in her tracks. They stood still for a few minutes before she spoke. "Kurama helped me run away from home." was all she said as she started to walk again but a bit faster.

Yusuke was not expecting that. He ran after Sora and asked, "Are you dating him? You know he is a thief? Why did he help you? Does he know why you left home? Wh…" "Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Sora screamed at him, "We are almost there and please don't ask any more questions." and walked off towards the hospital.

'Shit! Never get one her bad side.' Yusuke thought before he got the nerve to follow her. The rest of the way to the hospital was quite.

When they got there, Kurama was standing at the entrance waiting for them. "I am glad you two were able to make it." he said as they came up to him. "Come, there is someone I need to see."

Sora and Yusuke followed Kurama into a passion's room. In the bed was a beautiful dark haired woman. She turned her head towards them and said, "Shuichi. It's nice to see you. I see you brought friends this time." She gave them all a heart warming smile.

"Yes I did. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurama asked her. "Well. You can tell me how you meet that angel of a girlfriend there." She said with a small hopeful smile. Kurama was blushing along with Sora. Kurama was at a lost for words until Sora said, "We never had our first date yet so I can't quite say we are boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but _Shuichi_ helped me out of a tight situation and when I asked how I could repay him, he asked for a chance to see if we can work out as a couple, and I said yes."

'**Our little vixen is a genius.' **

'How come?'

'**I will let her explain later.' **

The woman smiled a knowing smile and said, "I see. Now keep an eye on him for me will you?" Sora returned the smile and gave her a quick nod of her head.

Soon the doctors came in and asked for them to leave so she could get some rest. Kurama had Sora and Yusuke follow him to the roof. It wasn't long before Yusuke started to yell. "OK. WHAT DOES THAT WOMAN HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! And Sora. YOU JUST AGREED TO DATE A THIEF." Sora hit him in the head to shut him up. "Yusuke. Kurama and I had a deal a while back and my part of the deal was to give him a chance when we meet up with each other again."

"Yes , but that was before Yoko fell into a trap trying to retrieve an artifact that could of set you free from being bound in your human form." Kurama said. "Wait, you are stuck as a human? I thought you were some kick ass demon." Yusuke said confused.

Sora sighed. "I have a complicated past and family but now is not the time to talk about that. Now, Kurama, I suspected as much but why has Yoko not separated from you. I have a guess but I what you to tell me."

"You see, Yoko did merge with an unborn child in order to survive and find you again but he got attached to our mother. She was the woman we visited and she is" "She's dying." Sora finished for him.

Kurama was once again shocked. "Yes. How can you tell?" "Only people on their death beds can see my true form even when it has been sealed way from me, and she asked me to watch over you as something to put her mind at ease before she died."

"And you want to use the mirror to save her life." Yusuke said as he caught on. "Yes." Kurama replied. "You do know in order for the mirror to work you have to exchange your life." Sora said. "Yes." Kurama replied once again.

"WHAT! IT TAKES YOUR LIFE!" Yusuke screeched.

A nurse came running up the stairs and on to the roof. "Shuichi! It's your mother! She's dying!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Sora came running down to her room to find the doctors out side. "I'm sorry. We will do all we can but we fear she won't make it through the night." he said. "I understand." Kurama said.

They walked back up to the roof where the moon was coming out. **(The time line in the anime never sense. It would be morning then in a matter of minutes it was dark out. Now that I said that. Back to the story! XD)** He took out the mirror and placed it on the ground. When the moon reflected off the mirror, it started to show Kurama's mother in the hospital bed and said, "**Do you wish save this woman's life in exchange for yours?**" "Yes." "**Very well.**" and the mirror started to glow. Yusuke jumped in and said, "Take my life instead. I have seen a mother live on with out her kid. It isn't right to save the life of a mother so they can spend the rest of it grieving over their kid." The mirror shot a beam of blinding light and when it died down, Sora, Kurama, and Yusuke were face down in the dirt.

Kurama started to move around and get up. 'I'm not dead. But then!' Kurama thought as he shot up and ran down to his mother's room. A doctor just came out and said, "It's a miracle. She is going to live and up and about by tomorrow. Kurama sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>-(Roof)-<p>

Boton was flying down to Yusuke when Sora woke up and ran to him. "YUSUKE WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Sora screamed as she shook him. Boton was crying, thinking he was dead, when he started to move. "Wait! I am not dead? Why is that?" he asked as he got up. The mirror then spoke, "Your sacrifice was so noble that I granted the wish without taking a life." "Alright then. We just need to find the sword now." Said Boton after she over came her shock.

"Yep and I recommend that you two go home. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Sora said as she walked back into the building.

* * *

><p>-(Sora)-<p>

Sora grabbed her bags **(remember last chapter, Sora promised Kurama that she would move out of the building)** and went into a bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a cute waitress dress and apron. **(Think Tokyo Mew Mew Café outfit)** 'I hate this uniform, but I promised Yoko and Kurama that I would get a job and stop living in that distrusting building. She was gathering her stuff when someone wrapped their arms around her. She turned to see Kurama with gold eyes right behind her. She smirked. 'Looks like Yoko took control for a bit.'

'Yoko what are you doing' Kurama yelled at Yoko with a deep red blush.

'**I am hugging OUR mate.' **'What do you mean our mate! She isn't even a mate yet.' **'Don't deny that you are feeling protective of her and you think she's hot in this uniform.' **'I don't know what you are talking about.' Kurama said stubbornly. Yoko sighed**. 'You know she told mother that you're dating her and she just made it easier for both of us to be with her.'** Kurama and Yoko didn't say anything else.

"Ok are you two done arguing?" Sora asked. Yoko smirked and said," Yes, and why are you wearing this. I don't mind it if I can take it off of you." Sora blushed and gently punched him on the shoulder saying, "Perverted fox. Now I have to wear this at my new job that I told you and Kurama I was getting last night. Now let Kurama take control so no one can notice the eye color change." Yoko sighed but let Kurama have control again.

"Thank you Sora. Can I ask you where you are working?" Kurama said after he was in control again. "I am working at the café two blocks away from the park. I stared last night."

"Ok, now can you explain why you told mother that we are dating? I am not complaining I am just curious. Yoko is your soul mate and wouldn't this make things complicated?" Kurama asked, hoping that she had some feelings for him even though he knows she doesn't. Sora now was blushing. "Um.. Kurama. I have to tell you and Yoko something important." "What?" "You see, Yoko is half of my soul mate. When I meet him when I was a kid I just knew he was my soul mate but he was not completely. Now that I found him again after he died and had you become his avatar, I see him complete now. Kurama, both you and Yoko and my soul mate." Sora finished explaining and she was blushing and staring at her hands.

'Wait! I am also am her soul mate!' **'Yep! Now we need to discuss who gets her when after we mate with her.' **Yoko said unfazed at all.

Kurama was blushing and Sora was also blushing at this. "Is Yoko talking about how we are going to mate?" Sora asked having a good idea what Yoko was trying to accomplish. "Yes." Kurama said, "Now did you find a better place to stay or are you still living in that rundown building?" in hope to change the subject. "No, I didn't sleep last night since I was on my way here as soon as my shift was over at the café." Sora mumbled.

Now Kurama gave her a hard look that said 'you-are-not-to-do-anything-like-again-with-me-around'. "Wait here. I will see if mother will let you use the guest bed room until we find a suitable apartment for you to live and close enough for me to visit you." "Kurama! I don't want to trouble anyone with my problems. I will have an apartment in a few days and I need to go if I am to make it to my shift on time." Sora said as she tried to leave. Kurama grabbed her shoulder and said, "No, I will not let my girlfriend sleep on the streets and you are not walking alone at night." His tone left no room for argument. Sora sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I will talk to mother after I drop you off at the café. I will bring you things to my place and what time will you get off?" Kurama said as he took her hand in his. "I will get off at 6:30." Sora said tiredly. "I will be there to pick you up." "Are you going to be over protective and have me go to school with you as well?" Sora asked sarcastically. Kurama gave off a playful smirk and said, "Now that you mention it, yes you will." Sora sighed in defeat. "Come on. I don't want to be late on me second day on the job." Sora said as she started to drag Kurama out the hospital, leaving her stuff next to Kurama's mother's room.


	6. Chapter 5 The Sight

**Ok. I have been writing the next chapters and I am warning everyone that everything is going to heat up and it might cause a rating change. This will not be a lemon though. Sorry but I believe you can image that your self. Also this story is the first of a series. PM me if you are impatient and want to know how long it is going to be or just for questions. Thank you and on to the story. I only own Sora. **

**Chapter 5 The Sight**

* * *

><p>-(Hiei)-<p>

Hiei was standing on top on a building, looking over the city.

'Goki and Kurama's items were taken by the spirit detective and runaway princess. They will soon find out that I won't be so easy.'

With an evil smirk, Hiei disappeared off the building.

* * *

><p>-(Yusuke)-<p>

"What!" Yusuke yelled. "Sorry, but you have to find Hiei in two days and get the sword or have the world suffer Emma's wrath." Boton explained. "Great, just great!"

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" called Keiko as she ran up the stairs.

Boton hid behind Yusuke when Keiko got on the roof. "There you are Yusuke! You have to go to class and don't use the excuse that you just came back from the dead since your mother and I had enough trouble getting you back in school." Keiko said as she grabbed his ear to drag him to class.

"Sorry, but I am important business to do." Yusuke said as he struggled against her hold.

"Yes he does." said Boton as she jumped out from behind him. "Boton's the name and I must say it is great to finally meet you Keiko." She said as she shook Keiko's hand. Keiko looked down and said, "Oh sorry for interrupting."

"No, Keiko. It's not what it looks like." Yusuke stammered. "No continue what you two were doing. It's obvious I don't belong here." and Keiko ran off. "Keiko, wait." Boton said as she tried to keep up with her but Yusuke stopped her. "No, let her be. This way she won't follow us when we go after Hiei."

* * *

><p>-(Time skip)-(With Keiko)-<p>

'Stupid, stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' Keiko thought as she walked home. 'He never trusts me with anything and he can easily trust a blue haired stranger. I don't get that at all.' She never even noticed the person she walked by.

* * *

><p>-(Hiei)-<p>

'So this is the girl Yusuke cares for.' Hiei smirked as she walked by him. 'Now to begin.' Hiei thought as he cut Keiko with the sword.

* * *

><p>-(Yusuke)-<p>

"Yusuke!" yelled Boton. "What is it Boton?" Yusuke asked grumpily. "I have bad news. I just got a message form Hiei. He has Keiko and wants to make a trade."

"Where is he?" "The docks." **(I just made a guess where they were so don't get mad and read on) **As soon as Boton said that Yusuke was running towards the docks to get Keiko.

* * *

><p>-(Sora and Kurama)-<p>

Sora, Kurama, and Shior were sitting in the living room talking. "Thank you for letting me stay here until I find my own place Ms."

"Please call me Shior Sora. And it's not a problem. I am happy to help the girl that was able to capture my son's heart." she said. Sora and Kurama were blushing. Sora was about to say something and stopped.

"Please excuse me, but I forgot something and I need to retrieve it." Sora said as she got up. "Sora, please sir down. Let Shuichi get it for you." Kurama got up and asked, "What am I looking for and do you remember where you last saw it?"

Sora sat down and said, "It's a charm my sister gave me. It's a small **sword **with a **removable** handle. I last saw it next to the toy **boat** my brother gave me." Kurama gave a nod in acknowledgement and left the room.

"Now Sora. I have some questions I would like you to answer for me." she paused, "First, why are you here?" with a serious face. "I don't understand what you mean." Sora honestly replied. "When you came to visit me with Shuichi, I saw a light emitting from you in the shape of wings. I thought you were going to take me to heaven, but you didn't. Also ever since I left the hospital, I have been seeing this ghost of a man with silver hair, amber eyes, and fox ears behind Shuichi. I need to know who you are and do you know that man."

Sora sighed and said, "Looks like you were given sight and you now see who Shuichi and I truly are. I will explain but please understand that Shuichi didn't tell you so you would be safe. Please don't let him know you know the truth. He isn't ready to tell you yet and you need to understand that he will tell you when he is ready." Sora took a sip of tea and continued, "now, I am an Angle Demon or Natural forbidden, whatever you humans call my kin. My father runs Spirit World and I was second in line for the throne until my older sister died and I was disowned. To why I was disowned was because I refused an arranged marriage. Now when one of my kin is disowned, we loose our wings and have our powers sealed away. I was defenseless until I meet up with Yoko. Yoko is the fox demon that you see next two Shuichi. Yoko found some one to break part of the seal so I wouldn't be defenseless. After words, we agreed to meet up again in about 50 years. In that time, Yoko died and used the last of his energy to merge with an unborn child until he got enough energy to return to his body. The unborn child was Shuichi. Normally it takes ten years to get the energy required to become unmerged but you noticed Shuichi is over ten years old and Yoko is still with him. Yoko didn't leave because of you. He learned to love you as his mother. When you were about to die the other day, he was the one who saved you. He was willing to die for you to live a happy long life." Sora stopped to let her absorb the information.

"Now to why I am here. Well, I am here to make sure my soul mates are happy and I need to make sure those they care about are well cared for." Sora said as she put her cup down. "Who are your soul mates and why do you have two?" Shior asked. 'I hope Shuichi is one of them, if not then he will be heart broken.'

Sora was silent for a minute before she spoke," Yoko and your son are my soul mates. How I have two, I don't know, but I can prove it. Look at my pinkie. Tell me do you see a red and silver strings twisted together?"

Shior looked and saw it. "Yes, I can." "You see, my kin are all born with some kind of string attached to their finger. I am one of the rare few with two. Most born with more than one soul mates have their strings going in different directions, but mine is twisted together. This means I am to mate a person with two souls in one body." Sora took a deep breath. "I remember when I first meet Yoko, the string was twisted except for the end of the silver string was attached to him. Heheheheh. He was shocked to see his mate was a child at the time." Sora continued to giggle. Shior was silent.

"I must say, this is a lot to take in. I mean, I always thought Shuichi was my special boy. Now he has a demon inside of him who see me as hi mother and now I am also am getting a daughter-in-law out of this whole ordeal." "Shior, I understand this is a bit much to take in. it will take a while to get use to, but you need to remember Kurama had kept this a secret from you to protect you from all the demons. Also, I won't be your daughter-in-law until Kurama finishes school and after I fix some family issues." Sora said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Shior smiled. "Thank you. Now where is Shui I mean Kurama?" "Um..He went to the docks to help my brother's employ with a demon problem. I was going to go and take care of it, but I wasn't expecting you to question me. So Kurama went to help him out. You don't need to worry; Kurama can take care of himself." Sora said, trying to ease Shior's feelings.

"I know he can but you can never stop a mother from worrying. It will take a while for me to get use to him going into danger, but I can never stop worrying." Sora hugged Shior and said smuggly, "Well, if something happens, then I will get my brother to fix it. He owes me big time any way." Shior couldn't help but relax. Then she had an rvil smirk on her face.

"Sora. How about we make a surprise for Kurama? That way we have an excuse to what we were doing while he was gone." "Ok." Sora said hesitantly. Shior jumped up and dragged Sora in to her bedroom and said, "You are getting a make over!" For the first time, in a very long time, Sora was scared for her life.

* * *

><p>-(Kurama, Yusuke, Boton, Hiei, and Keiko)-<p>

Hiei was knocked out, Kurama had a small hole in his stomach, Boton was gathering the pieces of the mirror, and Yusuke was carrying Keiko bridal style. "I will take Hiei and everything else to Koenma." Boton said as she got on her oar. "Oh, before I go. Where is Sora? I thought for sure she would be here. I have a message from Koenma for her."

"She is keeping my mother busy so she won't notice my absence." Kurama said. "Why would she do that? I mean, she had all these powers and she had to stay instead of you? Why is that?" Yusuke integrated.

"She had to stay because mother is integrating the girl to see if she is worthy of staying with me and her until she can find her own apartment."

"WHAT!" Boton and Yusuke screeched. "Keep quite of deal with Hiei again. Now find me if you need to talk to Sora. I've got to go." Kurama walked away.

'**Now, we get to see how little vixen is doing.'**

'Yes, I wonder what she and mother are doing.'

'**We'll find out soon enough.'**

Kurama was now at the front door and looked down. 'I need to change clothes before I meet with mother again.' He walked over to his window and opened it. The he went in to change clothes.

While he was changing, Shior was adding her last minute touches to Sora. "Shior. Where in the world did you get this?" Shior just smiled and said, "I wore this when I meet Shuichi's father. I can't wait to see Shuichi's reaction when he see you in this."

Little did they know, Kurama heard everything. 'What happened while I was gone?' **'Red, go find out already!'**

Kurama finished getting dressed and walked into the living room. "Mother! Sora!" Kurama said as she picked up their scents. "Shuichi, your back!" Shior exclaimed happily as she walked into the living room. "Yes mother. Where is Sora?" Shior smile turned into a smirk.

'Why is mother smirking?' **'I have a feeling we are about to find out Red.'**

"Sora. Come out dear." A minute later Sora walked out and Kurama's heart skipped a beat. **'Wow.'** Yoko said as he stared at her.

Sora was dressed in a blue tube top, a black and blue plaid skirt that stopped to inches above her knees, blue and black stripped leggings, and black boots. Her hair was done in a messy bun and she had blue eye shadow with some eye liner. Her face was bright red from her blush.

"Can you stop staring?" Sora mumbled.

* * *

><p>-(Shior's point of view)-<p>

Shior was watching the two teen with wonder. She looked over to Yoko and saw him with a playful smirk and his eyes filled with wanting. 'Looks like I will have grandkids soon than I was hoping for!' she squealed in her head with pure glee.

* * *

><p>-(Noraml)-<p>

'**Let me out, let me out!'**

'No. I can't trust you in this state.'

'**Come on red! You won't do anything.'**

'That's the point! If I let you have your way, she would be pregnant quick that Hiei on a sugar rush!' **(Lol. I had to say that. I mean Hiei on a sugar rush is the fastest thing I could thing of. XD)**

'**You're no fun.'**

"Kurama stop staring!" Sora said a bit frustrated. Kurama froze. 'How can I explain that to mother!'

"Aaawww. What a cute nickname. Sora, I might just start calling him Kurama if you don't mind." Shior said to cover the slip up. Sora put a hand behind her head and said, "It is up to Kurama if he would like you call him it not me."

Shior looked at Kurama and asked, "You wouldn't mind would you?" Kurama smiled and said, "You may call me whatever you want Mother." Shior smiled and hugged Kurama.

"Thank you Kurama." Shior stopped hugging him and said, "Sora, I finished your registration and you are to start school tomorrow. You will have the same schedule as Kurama and you will get your uniform on Friday." "Thank you." Sora said, "I will talk to Sarah about my work schedule tomorrow."

"Perfect! Now I have to run to the store to get the rest of the ingredients for dinner. Behave you two." Shior said as she walked out the door.

'Is it me or is she trying to hint on something?' Sora thought as she turned towards her room. When she started to walk, Kurama spun her around and held her in place. "Where do you think your going?" Yoko said with a playful smirk. "I was going to look up a recipe so I can make the bribe for my brother to put you on probation and get me a copy of that a crusaded marriage contract so I can find a loop hole."

Yoko just smirked even more, if that is possible. "Are you sure you are not a Kitsune? Your as sneaky as one." Sora smirked. "Nope. I just know how to tease you." "You're cruel." Yoko said in a fake hurt voice. "I know and how did Yusuke do against Hiei?"

Yoko sighed and said," Hiei was about to kill him if I didn't step in, but after words he beat him with out my help." "That's good. Now let Kurama take control. I don't want a pervert watching my every move while I bake." Sora said with the tone that left no room for argument.

Yoko let Kurama take control again. "Sorry, but Yoko is getting restless." Kurama said apologetically. Sora hugged Kurama and said, "Don't worry. I know how to take care of that." Kurama shivered as she said that. Sora once again smirked before she let go and went into the kitchen.

'Wow. I never thought I would be with anyone, let alone someone like her.' **'You thought wrong red.'** 'Yes, I'm glad I did.' Kurama thought as he followed Sora into the kitchen to see if she needed any help.


	7. Chapter 6 First Day of School

**Hi. Sorry for the late updates but I have been writing the next few chapters and editing them for you. You can always pm me if there questions on the story or if I am updating any time soon. Now here is the next chapter of Angels Wings. I only own Sora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- School Day of Hell<strong>

Kurama woke up to the sound of Shior cooking in the kitchen.

'**Go back to sleep Red.' **Yoko complained.

'No, we need to get ready for school.' Kurama tried to reason.

'**Can't we skip today? We are always getting the top scores so there is no need to go.'**

'Then we will miss Sora. She starts school today and if we aren't there, then all the boys would be following her around.' Kurama quickly added. Yoko was silent for a minute before he said, **'Get up Red! We need to make sure our vixen is ready!' **Kurama just laughed as he got up to get ready.

When he was done, he went over to Sora's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Kurama opened the door as he said, "Sora. Are you up?" The only sound was deep and relaxed breathing. Kurama walked in to see Sora wrapped in a blanket, facing him, as she slept. 'She looks gorgeous.' **'Yes she does, but we need to get her up Red.' **

Kurama sighed has he grabbed her shoulder. Before he could even blink, he found himself pinned down under Sora. **(hehehe. Can't blame the girl. XD) **His eyes blinked into amber as he said, "Now you didn't need to pin me down, all you needed to do was ask." with a perverted smile. It took a second for Sora to register who was under her before she started to blush. "Sorry." was all she said as she got off of him. Yoko was about to say something els but Kurama took control again.

"It's alright Sora. I was just seeing if you were up to remind you that it's time for school." he said as he sat up in the bed. "Thanks. I will be down in 5 minutes." Sora said as she got off the bed. Kurama stayed as he watched her go and grab her clothes for the day. Sora stopped and saw he was still there.

"Get out you perverted fox." she said as she kicked him out of her room.

'**Aw and it was about to get good too.'** Yoko pouted. 'Lets see what Mother made for breakfast today.' Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen.

Shior was cooking bacon and eggs when Kurama came in. "Morning Sweetheart. Breakfast will be done in a minute. I also made lunch for Sora and you, they are on the counter." she said while cooking. Kurama sat at the table and waited. When Shior put the food on the table, Sora sat down at the table.

She was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that had two ice cream cones on it. One was on the ground and the other was screaming 'NOOOO!'. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. The clothing was very modest but you could tell she had curves in all the right places.

"Morning Shior." Sora said before she started to eat. Everyone was eating until Shior said, "I heard some noise coming form your room Sora. Was there a problem?"

Sora and Kurama were blushing. "No. Kurama came to wake me up and when he grabbed my shoulder, I reacted without thinking and pinned him to the bed. It was an accident." Sora said fast. Shior just laughed, "That's good to know. I believe every girl should be able to do that, but I was hoping you two would be making my grandkids." "Mother!" Kurama yelled loudly out of pure embarrassment and Sora turned even redder. Shior laughed again, "Aw Kurama. Can't a mother dream of grandkids?" she said so sweetly.

"Wow look at the time. I think we should start heading to school Kurama." Sora said hoping to escape this embarrassing predicament. "Yes I think so to." Kurama said as he got up to grab their school bags. "Your lunches are on the counter." Shior said as she giggled at the two embarrassed teens trying to get away. Sora grabbed the lunches and ran out the door with Kurama right behind her. When they were three blocks away, they stopped. Both looked at each other and looked away.

"So, when will we get to school?" Sora said to break the tension. "We'll be there in about ten minutes." Then they walked to school.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school's gate, a swarm of fan girls pushed Sora out of the way and surrounded Kurama. "Morning Shuichi-kun." All of them said. "Can you walk me to class?" one asked. Kurama put his hands up and said, "Sorry I can't. I have to show Sora to the office so she can get her schedule." Then he maneuvered out of the swarm of girls and right back to Sora. He took her hand and led her inside with the fan girls glaring at her the whole way.<p>

When they were outside the office Kurama said, "I'll wait here." Sora nodded her head and went in. There was a middle aged woman reading a magazine at the desk when Sora walked in. "Excuse me." Sora politely said. The woman looked up and said," Hello. You must be the new student." "Yes I am." "Give me a minute to print up you schedule and locker number." She gave Sora her paper work. "Your school uniform should be here tomorrow but your gym uniform is right here." She said as she gave her a bag. "Do you need someone to show you around?" "Thank you, but no. Shuichi has the same schedule as me so he was going to show me around." Sora said with a sweet smile. "Aaww, cute!" she said, "but the girls here will have a fit. I'm sorry if they are hostile to you." Sora waved her hand and said, "I normally get that. As long as they don't plan on jumping me or spread rumors then all will be fine. Now thanks again." "No problem sweety."

Then Sora left to find Kurama surrounded by his fan girls again. 'Those stupid shallow whores!' Sora jealously thought. While Sora was getting jealous, Yoko saw it and said, **'Red. Vixen is getting jealous. We better leave.' **Kurama looked over and saw Yoko was right and went over to ask her, "Sora! Do you have everything?" Sora gave him an innocent smile and said, "Yes I do. Now where is homeroom? I have no clue where anything is at this school."

"Shuichi-kun, why are you wasting your time on this whore?" a girl asked with dripping venom. Sora narrowed her eyes and said, "The last time I check, I still have my virginity and at least I am not some simple minded, shallow fan girl who is going after a guy for their looks." All the girls gasped and Kurama intervened. "Sora, we are going to be late for class. Let's go." Sora faced him with a smile and said, "Lead the way." Then Kurama took her hand and dragged her to class.

The bell rang for class to start and everyone except Sora was seated. All the boys were staring at her with lust and the girls were sending her glares. 'School has now become a battle field.' Kurama thought as the teacher walked in. "Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce your self." Sora walked to the front of the class and said, "Hi, my name is Sora. I like Martial Arts, music, and cooking. Are there any questions?"

A boy raised his hand and asked, "Are you single?" "No." she simply said. "What's your relation ship with Shuichi-kun?" asked the president of Kurama's fan club. Sora laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked angrily. "Shuichi, I feel so sorry you dealt with this every day. Your fan club is annoying." Sora said ignoring the girl. "Hey answer the question!" all the girls yelled at her. Sora glared at them, "If you must know. Shuichi-kun is my **boyfriend**." The whole class was silent. "WHAT!" yelled everyone except Sora and Kurama. "Why does Shuichi not only get all the girls but he is dating the hottest one!" a boy exclaimed. "Why do you want that slut!" all the girls asked/yelled at Kurama. Sora wasn't happy. "I would appreciate that you don't call me a slut and any attempt to humiliate, spread false rumors, and/or jump me will be meet with consequences." "Alright, that's enough class. Sora, you can take the seat next to Shuichi." "Thank you." was all she said as she walked over to sit down next to Kurama. It was like this for every class until lunch.

"Shuichi-kun! Come eat with us!" screamed all the girls trying to push Sora out of the way. 'I'm so tempted to kill all of them.' Sora thought. "Sorry but I am spending lunch with Sora. I would appreciate it if you don't insult her." Kurama said in an unpleased tone. All the girls acted heart broken as Kurama walked out of the mob to find all the guys surrounding Sora. Sora wasn't paying any attention to them but Yoko and Kurama were still jealous. **'STAY AWAY FROM MY VIXEN!' **Yoko screamed as he tried to take control. 'Calm down Yoko. We just need to show them how she belongs to.' Yoko smirked. **'What do you have in mind?' **'Watch.'

Kurama pushed through the boys to get to Sora. When he got to her, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "NO!" went the whole student body. **'I never knew you had it in you, Red.'** Yoko said proudly. The kiss was full of passion and very possessive. Sora felt her mind go cloudy and kissed him back. Soon after, Kurama stopped for both of them to breath. He looked at Sora and saw that she was blushing and he smirked. "Let's find a spot to eat." he said as he put his arm around her waist and started to walk out outside. Sora just nodded her head since she couldn't trust her voice at the moment.

* * *

><p>-(Time skip, last class)-<p>

Everyone knew the new girl and Shuichi were together after the incident at lunch. All the girls hated Sora and would try tripping her but Sora always avoided it. The boys just went into their emo corners. The teachers just felt sorry for Sora for having to deal with all this drama. Now Sora and Kurama were in World History.

"Ok, class. Today we will go over how the Untied States got their independence." The class groaned. "Now turn to page 125 and read the passage." Everyone did what they were told, except Sora. She didn't receive her textbook yet so she went to the front of the class at ask for it. The teacher gave her a new textbook to use and she turned to return to her seat. Sora was flipping through the book and didn't see one of the girls stick out her foot. Sora tripped and while she was falling, she put a hand to the ground, jumped straight up, and flipped to land on her feet. She never even looked up from her book. The whole class saw everything and was shocked.

Sora looked up and asked, "Who thought they could caught me off guard and actually succeed in tripping me?" The girl went pale.

"Miss Amye. Since you have enough time to torment the new student, recite the preamble used in the declaration of independence from the USA." "Um-m. I don't know." She stuttered. "Does any one know?" he asked the class. Kurama and Sora were the only ones to raise their hands. "Well Mr. Shuichi. It's not surprising, but I am surprised Miss Sora. Can you recite it to the class?"

Sora cleared her throat and said, "We the people, in order to form a more perfect union,  
>establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."<p>

"That's perfect. You never even paused in the middle to remember the wording. How did you do it?" the teacher asked complete blown back. "I went to school in American for some time and to help us remember it, they had us sing a song for a grade." Sora said like it was no big deal. "Can you sing it for everyone else? It may help them." Sora sighed and closed her eyes and started to hum a tune, and then she sung;

_Hey, do you know about the U.S.A.?  
>Do you know about the government?<br>Can you tell me about the Constitution?  
>Hey, learn about the U.S.A.<em>

_In 1787 I'm told_  
><em>Our founding fathers did agree<em>  
><em>To write a list of principles<em>  
><em>For keepin' people free.<em>

_The U.S.A. was just startin' out._  
><em>A whole brand-new country.<em>  
><em>And so our people spelled it out<em>  
><em>The things that we should be.<em>

_And they put those principles down on paper and called it the Constitution, and it's been helping us run our country ever since then. The first part of the Constitution is called the preamble and tells what those founding fathers set out to do._

_We the people,_  
><em>In order to form a more perfect union,<em>  
><em>Establish justice, insure domestic tranquility,<em>  
><em>Provide for the common defense,<em>  
><em>Promote the general welfare and<em>  
><em>Secure the blessings of liberty<em>  
><em>To ourselves and our posterity<em>  
><em>Do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.<em>

_In 1787 I'm told_  
><em>Our founding fathers all sat down<em>  
><em>And wrote a list of principles<em>  
><em>That's known the world around.<em>

_The U.S.A. was just starting out_  
><em>A whole brand-new country.<em>  
><em>And so our people spelled it out<em>  
><em>They wanted a land of liberty.<em>

_And the Preamble goes like this:_

_We the people,_  
><em>In order to form a more perfect union,<em>  
><em>Establish justice, insure domestic tranquility,<em>  
><em>Provide for the common defense,<em>  
><em>Promote the general welfare and<em>  
><em>Secure the blessings of liberty<em>  
><em>To ourselves and our posterity<em>  
><em>Do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.<em>

_For the United States of America..._

Sora opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring at her with aw. "You sound just like the lead singer in _Psychotic Psyche._" A girl said. "So, I've been told." Sora mumbled as she sat down and started to finish the chapter.

'She sings like an angel.'

'**She is an angel Red. Our angel.'**

The bell rang and Kurama went to the front gate to wait for Sora. She had to go change into her uniform for work.

* * *

><p>-(Outside, Kurama)—<p>

Kurama was waiting for Sora. It was unnaturally peaceful. He looked around and saw that his fan club was no where in sight.

'Yoko. I have a bad feeling that they are planning something.'

'**Yeah, Red. I have it too.'**

'I'm going to get Sora' Kurama said as he walked into the school. He was heading to the locker rooms when he heard some people talking. He stuck his head around the corner and saw his fan club with some of the school thugs. They were right in front of the locker room Sora was changing in. 'What are they planning?' he thought as he hide behind the corner.

"Here's the deal. You can have the slut once you show Shinichi what her true nature is. Got it!" The president said with an evil look in her eye. The guys looked at each other and said, "We agree. Any girl that Shuichi gets has to be a hottie."

'**Grr. Let me out Red! I will kill them!'**

'Calm down Yoko! I want to as well, but then we would go to jail and Enma would then find Sora and marry her off to some demon. Do you want that?'

'**No but they are trying to sell her to that filth.'**

'I know, but I have a plan.' As soon as he said that, he left.

* * *

><p>-(Sora)—<p>

'Those bitches are trying to sell me off like some sex toy! I will take care of them after my shift.' Sora thought as she waited for them to leave. When they left, she came out and walked to the gate where Kurama was waiting for her. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yep." and they left.

The school wasn't far from the café and Kurama and Sora arrived in fifteen minutes. Sora walked into the back to clock in. Kurama went up to a waitress and asked, "Which tables will Sora be working tonight?" She turned around and said, "Oh, you must be her boyfriend Shuichi or better known as Kurama. She talks about you a lot and all good things too. I'm guessing you want one of her tables." "If it's not any trouble." The waitress laughed and said, "No it isn't. By the way I'm Sora's boss Sarah. Just follow me to your table Shuichi." She led him to the back of the café and set him up at a table.

Sora came out shortly and was surprised to see Kurama still there. She went to take the orders of her other tables before she went over to him. "Hi Kurama! May I take your order?" she asked sweetly.

'**Yes you may.'** Yoko said seductively.

'Quite Yoko!' Kurama said in his head as he told Sora, "Just tea for now Sora." Sora smiled and walked off. At that time, the fan club and the thugs came in. The girls were seated three tables away from Kurama and the thugs were seated two tables in front of him. Sora came back with Kurams's tea and asked, "Have you made up your mind yet?" "No yet." "Ok. I am going to take care of my other tables." Sora said as she ran to check her other tables before she came to the girls or the boy's tables. She went to the girl's table first. "Hi, my name is Sora and may I take your order?" The president said, "We want four low fat moco lattés and for you stay away from our Shuichi-kun you slut." Sora was writing down their order as she said, "Your caffeine addicting drinks will be here in a minute and the last part of your order isn't on the menu so I can't do anything for you." And she walked off.

Yoko and Kurama were laughing. **'She burned them!' **Yoko exclaimed in between breaths. Sora came back with the girls drinks and went over to the boys. "Hello, I'm Sora and I will be your server today. May I take your order?" she said. The leader of the grouop look her up and down and with a perverted smirk said, "Yes you may." All the others started to smirk as well. "Keep those thoughts to your self and if you think you can have me, you're dead wrong." Sora said softly so only they and Kurama could hear it. The leader smirk got wider, "Well aren't you a feisty one? How about we go out back and have some fun?" he asked. Sora glared. "If you aren't here to order anything, then get out before I am forced to remove you my self and I won't hold back my boyfriend ether." She said loudly enough for the whole café to hear.

Kurama was about to get up and help Sora when his fan club sat down next to him. "Hi Shuichi. What are you doing here?" they asked. **'Just kill them and get to Sora!'** "I'm here to keep an eye on my girlfriend." He said as he tried to get up only to have them drag him back down to his seat.

"Playing hard to get. I like a challenge." The leader said as he got up and grabbed her ass. _**'HELL NO!' **_Kurama and Yoko thought as they saw red. As they were jumping up and running to Sora, she grabbed the guy's hand off her butt and flipped him on to his stomach and pinned him to the ground. "YOU FUCKING PIG! I AM NOT SOME SLUT YOU CAN JUST GRAB AND HAVE YOUR FUN WITH!" she yelled. Kurama came over and picked her up and hugged her. While he did that, he growled at all of the thugs and said, "Leave before I call the cops."

Then Sarah walked over and asked, "What's going on here?" Before Sora could answer, a man with dark hair and glass came over with a blonde haired six year old girl, who was looking at a picture book. "Dear, don't fire the poor girl. She only reacted from the sexual assault. I am afraid these students planned this and will be severely punished." He said as he pointed to the thugs and the fan girls. They froze where they were as most of the staff came out to make sure they didn't get away.

"Mr. Mount. What are you doing here?" asked all the students except Kurama. "Yes honey. What are you doing here? I don't finish work for another three hours." Sarah said. "I had Shuichi here warn me of this assault that was being planed on the new student her and he had me come to stop it." Mr. Mount said as he looked over at Kurama, who was still holding Sora possessively.

The little girl looked up from her book and her eyes widen as she smiled. "MOMMY, DADDY! THIS IS THE NICE LADY THAT HELPED ME WHEN I WAS LOST!" She said as she dropped her book and pulled her father's sleeve. Mr. Mount and Sarah looked at Sora who got down on one knee and said, "LILLY! It's nice to see you again. I must say it is a surprise to find out that I work for your mommy and your daddy is my teacher." Lilly let go of her father and went over to give Sora a hug. Sora picked her up for a bigger hug as she said, "Lilly sorry you hear me say some bad words. Can you forgive me and never say them your self?" Lilly nodded her head and said, "Even mommy and daddy make mistakes. I forgive you nice lady." Sora laughed and said, "My names Sora. Can you remember that?" "Sora" Lilly said as it was strangely familiar. Sarah and Mr. Mount watch this scene with amazement.

"You're the one that help our daughter?" they asked. Sora nodded her head. "Then that has settled it. I will talk with the principle to see if he can give you self defenses privileges. You have more than proved that you can use this responsibly." Mr. Mount said as he went to grab Lilly from her. "B-but she is just a slut." One of the fan girls said. Before Mr. Mount could say anything, Sora got in the girl's face and said, "Excuse me, but there is a child here. No foul language." Mr. Mount cleared his throat and said, "Sora here has show that she is responsibly and doesn't abuse power. Also this little assault probly won't be the last ether. When you guys came in, she treated you like any other customer until she was threatened, and the fact she help my daughter before she went to this school, shows she has a good heart. Now I expect all of you in the principle office tomorrow or I will call you out of class to give you your punishment."

With that said, he took Lilly and left. The staff escorted the girls and thugs out of the café after them paid for their drinks. Sarah turned to Sora and said, "How about you leave early tonight? You could use it and do you think you can teach the rest of the staff some of the basic self defense moves? Today wasn't the first incident that this as happened." Sora smiled at her and said, "Sure, I will be happy to." After she said that, she went to the back to clock out. Sarah then turned to Kurama and said, "Take good care of that girl. She has had a tough past from what I can tell and from what I can tell; you're the best thing that has ever happened to her." Then she left. Kurama then paid for his tea as he waited for Sora to come out.

When she did, she took his hand and started to walk to the door. "Let's go home." She said. Kurama stopped and that caused her to turn around, When she did, Kurama claimed her lips and kissed her very possessively. After a minute her let her go to see her face was as red as a tomato. "Now we can go home." He said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sora just smiled as she leaned her against his shoulder. 'Yes and nether one of us is leaving this time.' She thought as they walked out of the café.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. This is my longest chapter yet. XD please review. I love reading them.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Who Don

**Hey. Sorry for the late updates. I have had some writers block so I start editing my other stories and chapters. I happy to say that I've finished this chapter and have a good chunk of the next one done. Please enjoy. I only own Sora in this chapter.**

**Ch. 7 Who don't you know?**

Yusuke was grumbling to himself as he waited in line to pick a slot form the jar at Genkai's temple. 'Could Koenma ask Sora to catch Rando instead of fucking sending me here? ' Yusuke grabbed a slot and waited to open it.

"Alright idoits. Open your slot, if you have red, congratulations, if it's white, get lost." said the short pink haired old lady named Genkai. Yusuke opened it to find a red slip of paper. "Yippee, I'm a winner." He sarcastically says. "What! Urameshi! You made it too!" yelled Kuwabara. Before Yusuke could make a comeback, two buff guys were yelling in front of Genkai.

"We're the best warriors from our countries and we can here for training. We won't leave until we get what we can for." One said. "Yeah you have big muscles, but you don't have spirit energy so buzz off." Replied Genkai. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!" they yelled as they started to charge for an attack. Before they could get close enough to touch Genkai, a flash of color appeared before them and they went flying through the temple doors.

As everyone looked at the doors, they heard Genkai say, "That wasn't necessary you know." Then a girl replied, "Sorry but it's a natural reaction and you know it." 'Wait! I know that voice!' Yusuke thought as he turned and saw Sora standing in front of Genkai in a tee-shirt and blue jeans with a back-pack. "Sora! What are you doing here?" Yusuke said in surprise. Sora turned and saw Yusuke and smiled. "Well small world after all, I just came for a visit to a good friend and find you here."

'Who don't you know?' Yusuke thought to himself. "Urameshi! You know that pretty girl!" Kuwabara yelled, "I'm telling Keiko!" Sora giggled and said, "No I'm not dating Yusuke. He just works for my brother when he needs a favor done." With that said Kuwabara had hearts in his eyes and grabbed her hands and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Now all the guys were glaring at him except Yusuke, who was pissing his pants at the thought of Kuwabara being killed by Sora and Kurama.

"No thank you." Sora said with a monotone voice and took her hands out of his and turned to Genkai, "So you are finally taking an apprentice. Can I help?" Genkai smirked and said, "Yes as long as you explain what you have been doing since I last saw you." "Of course, but now we must start the next test." Sora replied as she started to walk off. "You heard her. GET MOVING DIMWITS!" Everyone followed her.

Everyone walked into the building and saw an arcade. "Did you add any new games while I was gone?" Sora asked. "Yes, but you are going to show everyone how to use those there over there." "Grandma. I'm not complaining but how is playing video games going to test us?" Yusuke asked. Sora and Genkai smirked. "Sora will show you, she knows the person who built them for me." "Ok, first the punching game." Sora said as she walked over to it. "Hey let me show everyone. I love this game." A random guy said. "Be my guest." Sora said as she moved over to the side. The guy put a glove on and punches the game. He got a 10. "What! I always get the high score at my parent's pool house." Sora giggled, "My turn. You can hold the glove."

"Sora!" Genkai yelled, "Don't break it." Sora smiled and asked, "The game or their egos?" Genkai let out a small laugh and said, "Both." Sora just shrugged and flicked her wrist to hit the machine. She got a 473. Everyone was quite. "What do these machines test? I can tell brute force isn't the answer." Yusuke asked. Sora clapped her hands and said, "Congratulations Yusuke! Now why do you keep failing school if you just proved you're very smart?" "Watch it. I don't care if you're the toddler's sister, I will shut you up." Yusuke threatened. Sora got an evil look in her eye and said, "Is that a challenge?" Yusuke smirked as he said, "No but does Kurama know you're here." Sora gave him a glare that could cut through steel.

"Urameshi! You shouldn't treat a lady like that!" Kuwabara yelled as he punched Yusuke. "ENOUGH! Please continue Sora." Genkai said as things were about to get out of hand. "Thank you. Now as you noticed these aren't normal games. This one measures your spirit energy." She walked over to the next machine, "This one measures spirit awareness and the last one is your spirit adaption." She cracked her knuckles. "You may start after my demonstration." Then she started to play the rock-paper-scissors game. She received 10 out of 10.

"Now the last one is karaoke." Sora said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a CD. Then she put it in the CD player and hit play. She choose Not Gonna Get Us by tATu.

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us!_

Sora closed her eyes and started to swing her hips to the beat.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

'Man. She is a great singer. What can't this girl do?' Yusuke thought as all the guys were mesmerized by her voice.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

'You miss them a lot. I wish I could have helped you more' Genkai thought as she looked at the fallen angel. 'I'm happy you found some happiness from this terrible experience.'

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not..)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us._

_Not gonna get us_

_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Get Us, get us.._

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us_

'I wonder if Kurama has heard her sing. ' Yusuke thought.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_

_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us"_

She opened her eyes and saw that everyone had their jaws on the ground. "780. Still the same as last time but I should expect that." Genkai said as Sora grabbed her CD. "Boys you may start and stop staring at me because I'm already taken." "What!" all the boys, except Yusuke, said in disbelief. Genkai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Willing to explain what you mean?" "I will when there is no audience watching us." Sora said as she walked to the back of the room and sat down. Some of the guys tried to get her to go out with them. "No. You need to be strong for me to even consider you and right now you are wasting your time to impress me." As soon as she said that, everyone started to play the games until they dropped.

~~(time skip)~~~~

Now only the top twenty men where left and where standing in front of a dark forest. While a few ran away, Sora was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Oh I can't wait any longer! Genkai, I'll meet you at the tree. I need to run again." She said before she ran into the forest. "WAIT PRETTY LADY! THERE ARE BAD THINGS IN THERE!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke hit him on the back of the head. "You dumb ass. She is the only dangerous thing in there." "Dimwit is right. Now your test is to make it to that tree in two hours now go!" Genkai said as she ran off. The guys soon followed.

Sora was sitting on the top of the tree, where everyone was supposed to meet, and was looking at the sky when Genkai showed up. "So, are you going to tell me now or are you going to continue looking at the sky?" Genkai shouted to her. Sora stood up and jumped down to land right next to her. "Yes." "Alright then." Genkai said as she sat down. Sora did the same. It was quite for a minute before Sora took a deep breath. "Dear friend. I finally found my intended and a few more of the others." Genkai's look softened. "Ah, so you found Yoko Kurama. Hopefully he's had an attitude adjustment." Sora laughed. "Well, considering that he's in an avatar, he has gotten better."

Now Genkai laughed, "Serves him right. Now did you tell him you're here? If there is one thing I know about Yoko, it's that he is very protective of you." Sora gave a nervous laugh and said, "Well, I left in the middle of the night and left him a note saying I was visiting a friend. I know why he is overprotective but I don't need it and I needed to see you again." Genkai smiled. "Now why did you come to visit me?" "Koenma wants me to help Yusuke catch Rando. The only reason why he sent Yusuke in the first place is for him to get training."

"The baka still doesn't know how to do his job." Genkai said disappointedly. "Yeah I know but I'm helping because he was able to get me a copy of this." Sora said as she gave Genkai a copy of her marriage contract. Genkai's eyes widened in shock. "He actually was able to do something right this time." She said as she started to read some of it. "Yes. You can keep this copy. I made a lot of extras and sent them to everyone. They are helping Kurama and me to find a loop hole." "I'll look through it and let you know what I find." "Thank you." Sora said as she got up. "I'll be back. I need to call and check in with Kurama before Yoko takes over and runs around until he finds me." Then she went to the top of the tree and pulled out her cell phone.

It rang once before Kurama picked up. "_**Where are you**_!" Kurama/Yoko asked worriedly and rudely. "Kurama. Calm down and I will tell you." She heard him take a breath. "Ok, where are you?" he asked again more calmly. "I'm at Genkai's temple taking care of a favor for Koenma, help train Yusuke as well and I had to give Genkai a copy of the contract to see if she can find a loop whole. I'll be back by dinner." "I see. Can you give more details of the favor you're doing?" he asked relieved to know she went to a trusted friend. Sora let out a small nervous laugh and said, "I'm going to bring in Rando." "_**What!**_" Kurama and Yoko yelled. "Hey! Right now he is very weak and if he is stronger than I expected, then your mark will bind him long enough for me to get to safety." She said in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm coming over. You're not facing him alone." "I wasn't in the first place. I have Genkai and Yusuke with me. If there is trouble, I will be safe. Stop worrying. Now I have to go, love you." She quickly hung up the phone before he could protest. 'Knowing him, he will come anyway.'

Sora jumped down and saw seven of the contestants there. No of them saw her jump down and didn't know she was there. 'Let's have some fun with the poor guys.' She smirked as she walked behind Shaolin (**the kid monk aka rando**) and randomly hugged him. "AAAHHH!" he yelled as tried to get out of her grip. Everyone jumped at his scream except Genkai. She sighed. "Sora. I don't need you scaring them. I do a perfectly good job myself." She said with a smirk. Sora laughed while still hugging Shaolin. "True but you never let me have fun." She said with a pout.

"I swear. You're just as bad as a kistune. You and your intended are perfect for each other." "Um, excuse me miss. Can you let me go?" Shaolin asked. Sora pouted again and said, "You don't like hugs?" "People don't randomly hug me." Sora let him go. "You're no fun."

"Wait! You're engaged!" Kuwabara said as he finally figured out what intended meant. All they guys looked at her with a look a disbelief and felt stupid for not getting the earlier comment made by Genkai. Sora sighed. "Yes I am. To three guys actually." Again everyone looked shocked. "One was chosen by my father but I hate him and the other two are the different personalities of one guy." "But you're too young to get married!" Kuwabara stated. Sora rolled her eyes, "I'm older than I look and my father agreed to one already." She was starting to get ticked off thinking about her past. "Alright times up. You seven will move on." Genkai said to shut everyone up.

"Hey there is one more guy coming!" Kuwabara said trying to buy time for Yusuke. "I don't make exceptions for anyone besides Sora here." "No Genkai. He means look there is one more guy almost here. He is just twenty feet away." Sora said as she pointed to Yusuke. Yusuke was walking up the hill, as soon as he saw Sora he yelled, "Remind me that the straightway isn't always the fastest." Sora's and Genkai's eyes went wide. "If you went straight, then you would have faced a terrible demon." "Oh, Bandarack or something, I took care of him. He was fast but not as fast as Hiei." Sora and Genkai looked at each other and gave each other a quick nod. "It looks like you're an exception."

Yusuke smiled and said, "Alright!" "Ok everyone follow me to the next arena." Sora said sweetly as she started to walk to the temple. Everyone followed.

~~(Time Skip watch anime or read manga to remember fights.)~~~

Sora, Yusuke, Boton, Genkai, Kuwabara, Shaolin, and the ninja guy were at the battle field for the final rounds. "Alright dimwit and ninja are up first. The one left standing wins." Genkai said. "What! I didn't get a chance to rest." Yusuke complained. "Sorry Yusuke. That's how things are done;" Sora said, "Now prove to us that you're Yusuke Urameshi ! The number one delinquent!" Yusuke puffed out his chest and marched out to match his ego. 'Hehehe. He will always the same boy not matter what happens.' Sora thought.

The fight started and Shaolin started to talk to Sora. "You're not a normal teenager are you?" "Nope I'm not." She replied without taking her eyes off the fight. "I can tell you're not human." He whispered for her to only hear. Sora laughed and said, "I made that more than obvious. So when did you figure it out?" "Did you say something?" Boton and Kuwabara asked. "No, just talking to myself." She said as she gestured for them to continue to watch the fight. Before Shaolin could answer, the ninja guy exploded from his own shirogen. When the smoke cleared, no one was in sight.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he randomly ran around the battle field. Sora looked around and saw bubbles coming up from some water. She jumped in and came back up with Yusuke. "Yusuke!" Boton yelled as she ran over to heal him. "Don't worry, he's too stubborn to give up." Sora said as she put him down in front of Genkai. When Boton finished healing him, Yusuke woke up and tried to sit up. "Stay down dimwit and rest for the next fight," Genkai said, "Next two fighters step up!"

Kuwabara and Shaolin stepped up. "Begin!" Genkai yelled. The first few minutes looked like Kuwabara was going to win. "I guess he wasn't Rando in the first place." Boton said. "You're wrong." Sora said darkly. "What!" Yusuke and Boton yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?" "Because I couldn't." Sora said as she watched Kuwabara use his sprit sword as a bat for Rando's fireballs.

"Enough games. It is time to end this fight!" Rando yelled as he started to chant. When he was done, Kuwabara was shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll. While Kuwabara was freaking out, Rando grabbed him. "I've always wanted to do this." He said as he started to break most of Kuwabara's bones. "Stop!" Sora yelled, "You've already won the match so there is no need to continue. Change him back." "As you wish." He said as he threw Kuwabara in the air and started the revers chant. When Kuwabara was full size again, Genkai went over to him and started to heal him.

"Alright wise guy, prepare to fight!" Yusuke yelled. Before he could walk over and fight, Sora stopped him and said, "Sorry but this is now my fight. You need to rest and recover because if a fail, you will fight in my place." "Alright." Yusuke said regrettably, "You better make him suffer." Sora smirked and walked over to Rando. He smirked when she approached.

"How about you lose the disguise? We know who you are." Sora said. Rando smirked more and said, "Alright but how about we also make a wager?" Sora shrugged and said, "Alright, if I win, you come with me to Spirit World and accept your punishment." "I agree but if I win, you will be my mate. Princesses Sora." He said smugly. Everyone stiffened. Sora sweat dropped and said, "You know you will have to kill all the men I'm promised to first." Rando shrugs and says, "If I bet you then I could easily beat them." Then he started to change his forms.

Sora sighed. "Why do I always have to fight men who only want me for looks, power, or just cause? This gets old very fast." "Don't worry. This will be the last time." Rando said as he charged at Sora. He threw a punch with his right fist and Sora dodged it. Then he swung a low kick at her legs that made her temporarily lose balance. Sora regained her balance and started to punch him back. They went at it like that for about a minute until Rando jumped back and fired a sprit gun at her.

"He only saw the sprit gun once and was able to master it!" Boton yelled.

Smoke cleared and Sora was glowing pink. The glowing stopped and she said, "Is that the best you got? If it is, then I'm ending this fight now." Then she disappeared. Rando looked around but couldn't find her. All of a sudden, he was bending over, coughing out blood. 'I never even saw her hit me. She was holding back this whole time.' He thought. Sora was now behind him.

"Ready to give up?" she asked softly. Now Rando was laughing. "I knew you would be perfect. No one has been able to hit me hard enough to draw blood except you." He got up. "Now I don't have to hold back." Then he disappeared. Sora kept up her guard. 'What is he planning? He's strong but I can still beat him if I could land one good hit.' She thought. Then he appeared and attached furiously. He was punching and kicking so fast that his movements were blurred. Sora was blocking all of them except the one that hit her stomach. She started to bleed since his punch came from side and his claws was able to give her a small cut. 'Not bad.' She thought as she punched him in the face.

The punch had him fling fifteen yards. While he wiped away the blood and got up, he started to smirk. "This battle is over." Sora kept an emotionless mask on, "How so? You never got a hit on me with that attack." He chuckled. "That plan was for you to block my attacks so I could put those on you." He said as he pointed to the crescent shapes all over her body. She looked at the marks and her eyes widened. "You cowardly bastered! This is Maters Shu's technique. How did you learn it?" she said with disbelief. "He was my last master. I'm glad I'm finally able to use it."

"Grandma," Yusuke said angrily, "Do you know what they are talking about?" "Yes. It's the Will Bending Technique. This technique is use to control a person's soul, body, mind, and will. But to do it is very difficult. You have to mark your opponent with your spirit energy and the more on your opponent; the harder it is to break." Genkai said regrettably. "So Rando has Sora under his control." Boton whispered scared. 'Shit! Kurama is going to kill me!' Yusuke thought.

Rando laughed. "Now, come here pet." He said as he motioned for her to come over. Sora started to walk over to him without resistance. 'I have only one chance to free myself. I hope Genkai will have enough energy to heal me.' Sora thought as she closed her eyes. She was now in front of Rando. He smirked and said, "Looks like I won mate." Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. He never noticed that she was gathering all of her energy until she released it. Her body was emitting a bright blue light.

"SORA DON'T!" Genkai yelled but it was too late. The light forced everyone back. When it died down, Sora was lying on the ground unconscious, the marks disappeared. Rando was the first to recover. "I never thought she could break free. Doesn't matter now, she's mine." He said as he walked over to her. Before he could even touch her, her wrist started to glow and vines grew out of the ground, to wrap around him.

"What's this!" he yelled. "**That's my mark. It only activates when somebody with ill intentions tries to take advantage of my intended when she is at her weakest**." Kurama said as he walked out of the shadows, Yoko was in control. "You're supposed to be dead!" Rando yelled as he noticed who he was talking to.

"Yo, Kurama. Take her and look at her injuries. I'll take care of this jackass." Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles. Kurama picked Sora up bridle style and turned to Yusuke with amber eyes. "**Don't let him live. Old Bat!**" Genkai looked at him. "**You'll find us in the cave in the southern part of the forest**." Kurama said as he ran off with Sora. "That doesn't sound like Kurama." Yusuke said confused. "No, that was Yoko Kurama. He must have taken over when Sora released most of her energy." Genkai explained, "Now finish this fight." "With pleasure."

~~~(Kurama & Sora)~~~~

Yoko ran into the forest at full speed. He was seeking for the cave he made for Sora if she needed to lay low for a while. In a matter of minutes, he stood in front of the cave.

'where are we Yoko?'

'**We are in the hide out I made for Sora. She uses this when she needs to disappear for a few years to avoid human suspicion.**' Yoko replied as he walked in. There was nothing out of the ordinary until Yoko moved the vines from the wall to reveal a hidden tunnel. When he was ten feet into the tunnel, the plants started to produce light along the walls. Yoko continued to walk down the tunnel until he came into a hidden room. There was a small bed next to the wall, a desk next to the bed with a wooden chair, a dresser on the other side with some supplies in it, and a fire pit in the middle of the room.

Yoko walked over to the bed and put Sora on it. He turned and went to the dresser to get out Sora's emergency herbs and clothing. Then he went over to Sora and started to remove her shirt.

'Yoko!'

'**She's injured Red. I am only going to treat her wound.'** Yoko replied as he tended to her wounds. When he was done, he put her in clean clothing. '**We need to get more water.'** He thought as he started to leave but stopped and pulled out a rose. He turned to Sora and placed it behind her ear. Then he left.

About five minutes after he left, Sora regained conscious. 'Where am I?' she thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the cave Yoko made for her. 'How did I get here? Genkai would have brought me to her temple and no one else knows where this place is.' She thought as she tried to sit up. When she did the rose fell out of her hair. When she saw it she knew exactly who brought her there. She picked it up and put it back in her hair. When she tried to stand, she felt some pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw that her wounds where dressed.

"I wouldn't move around yet. Your wound would open up again." Kurama said as he came in with the water. Sora ignored him and tried again. She fell on to the bed. Kurama put the water down and walked over to her. "Lay down and get some rest." He said as he put his hand over hers. "Thanks Kurama but I need to help Yusuke." Sora said as she tried once again to get up.

Kurama just put his hand on the wall and had the vines gently wrap around her and lay her back down on the bed. "Kurama!" she yelled as she tried to get free. "**Sora! You are going to rest or do I have to tie you down!"** Yoko yelled back at her. Sora calmed down and stopped struggling and Yoko let her go. When she was free, she turned on to her side to face him. "What's wrong? My wounds aren't that serious yet you have me on bed rest." Sora said concerned.

Yoko sighed, "**I thought I lost you and to a week demon as well." **Sora reached out and cupped his cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it in place. "Look. He would never have me. If he tried, the nee-chan would kill him where he stands. She maybe dead but she is more powerful in that state." She said with a heartwarming smile. Yoko gently embraced her and took in her scent.

"Break it up you two." Yusuke said jokingly as he Genkai and Kuwabara walked in. Sora eeped and would of jumped up if Yoko let her go, but he didn't and was growling at the new comers. "Yoko, there is no need to be hostel," Genkai said as she approached them, "I'm here to speed up the healing processes." Yoko glared at her until Kurama took control again. "I apologies for Yoko's behavior," he said as he let Sora go, "He gets possessive when someone tries to steal something of his." "What guy wouldn't?" Yusuke countered, as Genkai started to heal Sora.

"So you're her boyfriend?" Kuwabara dumbly asked. Everyone sweat dropped and said, "Yes." "Yusuke, can you come here?" Sora asked softly. Yusuke walked over to her and she motioned for him to sit down next to her. When he did, she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Both didn't move for a long time. "What is she doing to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "She's watching Yusuke's memories of the fight." Genkai replied as she broke out of her conversation with Kurama.

At that time Sora opened her eyes and smiled at Yusuke. "Good job. I knew I left the right person in charge." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Stop!" Yusuke said embarrassed. Everyone laughed as her tried to fix his hair. "Now you start your training with Genkai." She replied evilly. "That's right." Genkai said with the same tone only with a smirk. '**Those two will never change.'** 'I think I feel sorry for Yusuke.' Yusuke paled. "Haha. No matter how hard you train, you'll never beat me and my awesome sword!" Kuwabara said striking a pose.

While Kuwabara and Yusuke fought, Kurama turned to Sora and said, "We better head home. Mother would be worried by now." "You're right." She replied as she tried to get up. She was about to fall but Kurama caught her and picked her up bridle style. "Alright. You take care of her Kurama and if I find a loop whole I'll call you." Genkai replied. "Ok. See you in six months Yusuke and I'll keep Keiko busy for you." Sora said as Kurama started to leave the cave with her. "SIX MONTHS!" Yusuke yelled as Genkai laughed at his idiocy.


	9. Chapter 8 True Form

**Hey everyone. I have had some writers block but I rewatched the anime and got everything going again. I also started to work on a side story that works into this one and the second one to this one. I won't post it until later and I will tell you when it's out. Now, enjoy the chapter and I only own Sora and Lily in this chapter. Also I will skip some parts but you can always watch the anime or read the manga for it. I only own Sora and Lily.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 True Form<strong>

Yusuke just got back from his six months of training from Genkai and now was being dragged by Keiko to a café with Kuwabara. "Not there Keiko! It's a girl hangout," Yusuke complained as she dragged him in. "Stay here Yusuke! I need to get our table." Keiko said in a tone that said don't-test-me. When she left to talk with the waitress Yusuke started to walk out the door. "Where are you going Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Out." "No, you are not ditching Keiko!" he yelled as he punched Yusuke. Yusuke got mad and started to fight back. They were fighting in the middle of the floor until someone said, "Hey, you're the bad man with a good heart."

Both teens looked to see Lily holding Kurama's hand with a cute smile on her face. "I know you. You're that kid Sora helped," Yusuke said as he got up, "Hey Kurama. I didn't know you babysat." "No, I don't. Sora does and it's nice to see you as well Yusuke," Kurama replied as he picked up Lily. "Hello Kurama! Lily is joining us today?" Keiko said as she came back. Kurama gave her a smile and said, "Yes, Sora is watching her after her shift today along with Mother." Keiko giggled and said, "Nice to know that everyone is getting along. Now I got our table." Then everyone walked over to the table, well Yusuke was dragged by Keiko and Lily laughed at the scene. As everyone sat down, Sora came out to give them the menus.

Yusuke jumped when she came by and yelled, "SORA! YOU WORK HERE!" Sora gently hit his head with her notepad and said, "Please keep your voice down. Now is everyone ready to order?" Everyone told her their orders and she wrote it down. "I'll be back in a minute," she said as she left. When she was gone, Lily pulled out paper and crayons to draw. "So how are things with you two?" Yusuke asked as he leaned back. Kurama glanced back at Sora working at her other tables and said, "Fantastic you can say. We found her an apartment not too far from my place for her to stay and Mother is getting attached to her as well." Yusuke smiled and said, "Good. I'm happy things are working out for you and her."

Sora came back with their drinks and started to place to talk with Lily. "What are you drawing?" she asked. Lily hid the paper from her view and said, "It's a present." Sora got the hint and said, "Ok I won't look." Then she went off to check on their food. Yusuke then leaned down to look at the picture. It had many stick figures and all of them looked different. At the top of the page was the three biggest figures and they were holding hands. The middle one had angel wings and was a woman with blue eyes. The one on the left had amber eyes, silver fox ears and tails and the right one was a red headed man with green eyes. 'Is that Sora and Kurama? And who it the other guy?' Yusuke thought as he continued to look. The rest of the figures were smaller and all had different features like hair colors or wings. The two that caught his attention was one that looked like he was shooting something and the one with three eyes. 'That looks like Hiei! Man I must be seeing things,' he thought as Lily covered the picture again. "No looking," she said with a cute glare. "Why are you drawing angels and demons?" he asked her. Lily was about to say no but Sora came back with their food and Lily put the picture away.

"Order up!" Sora said cheerfully to make Lily laugh. "How long until you get off?" Keiko asked as she picked up her sandwich. "You are my last table. As soon as you're done then I can leave with you," Sora said as she sat down to rest. Everyone ate and chatted. When everyone finished, Sora took their dishes to the kitchen while they paid. Keiko gave Kurama some money for Sora's tip since Sora never accepts it when they eat there. "You can give it to her later. We are going to the movies, do you want to come with Lily and Sora?" she asked kindly. Kurama shook his head and said, "Mother wants to spend some time with Lily and Sora will want to head home to shower." Keiko nodded her head in understanding before Yusuke, Kuwabara, and she left.

Kurama was holding Lily when Sora came out and she had to smile at the sight. 'I have only dreamed of this,' she thought as she walked over and gave Kurama a quick kiss. "Let's go. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I want to make sure your mother and Lily are safe," she whispered so Lily couldn't hear. Kurama put his free arm around her waist and whispered, "I have it as well." Then they walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>~~~(Time skip)~~~<p>

Kuwabara and Yusuke were now surrounded by demons and were trying to fight them off. Yusuke shot his spirit gun and took a chunk off the demons out but they were still coming. 'Shit! I can't do this forever,' he thought as he took down another demon. A small demon snuck behind him and when he turned to kill it, a flash of white past his eyes and the demon fell down dead. 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!' he thought as he looked at the demon and saw a white feather imbedded into its heart. "HOW THE DOES A PREATTY FEATHER KILL A DEMON?" Kuwabara yelled as he noticed the demons stopped to look at the body.

Then the heard a familiar giggle before a voice said, "Come on, you didn't think Koenma would send you here without backup did you?" They turned and saw Sora holding some more feathers in between her fingers with Kurama and Hiei next to her. Yusuke laughed and said, "So this is why you guys turned down going to the movies with Keiko." Sora rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, so do you want some help?" Kuwabara decided to be stupid at that moment and said, "Sora, you can't fight! You're a girl!" Now, all the demons that didn't run off yet started to retreat because they felt Sora's anger roll off her in waves. '**He's dead,' **Yoko said to Hiei and Kurama. _'Hn,' _Hiei replied.

Sora looked him in the eyes and sweetly asked, "What makes you think that I can't fight?" Kuwabara crossed his arms and said, "You got hurt when you fought that Rando guy." Sora was about to walk up and kick him in the groin but Yusuke beat her to it and punch his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR Urameshi?" he asked. "You were passed out when she fought and anyone with eyes could see she was the better fighter until he pulled that dirty trick," Yusuke replied. Sora smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Stop that!" he complained as he fixed it. Sora just smirked before she turned towards that Saint Beast Castle. "Let's get the introductions done so we can finish this. I don't know how long I can keep up the barrier around Lily and Kurama's mother when I'm more than a mile away," Sora said with a serious tone. "I don't see why those humans deserve your protection," Hiei said disgusted. "WOAH! THE MUNCKEN CAN SPEAK!" Kuwabara said in shock.

While Kurama stopped Hiei from trying to kill Kuwabara, Yusuke asked Sora, "Why is Hiei here? I thought I put him in jail." Sora smiled an up to no good smile and said, "I bribed my little brother into putting Kurama and Hiei-oniisan on probation and to get me a copy of something important." Yusuke chocked and yelled, "ONIISAN!" Sora, Hiei, and Kurama cover their ears. Kuwabara dropped his jaw and said, "That shrimp can't be your older brother." Sora rolled her eyes and said, "That's irrelevant at the moment so get the introductions done so we can go." She was getting annoyed. "Alright, Kuwabara, This is Hiei. Hiei, Kuwabara. There happy," Yusuke said as he turned to each person. Sora nodded her head and started to walk towards the castle. Hiei followed her, then Kurama, and finally Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Soon they were walking down the entrance of the castle until a winged eye creature came out. "Ah, what do we have here? Spirit World's dogs here to set my masters free," it said in its creepy voice. Sora glared at it and said, "Try again. We are here to stop your so called masters' plan." It then looked at her and moved a little closer to her. "Well, well. What do we have here? Spirit World's run away hime," it said. Sora, Kurama, Yoko, and Hiei growled at it. "What a waste. My masters would have loved to claim you," it said in a fake pity voice. Sora snapped and jumped at it out of the hallway. As soon as she was out, it flew back out of her reach and pulled the leaver on the wall.

The ceiling came down and the boys caught it. Sora tried to run towards them but stopped as it slowly started to go down. 'They can't hold it forever. I need to pull the leaver again,' she thought as she ran back to the wall. The eye ball was watching from out of reach and said, "You have a choice. Let them die or die yourself." Sora ignored it and was about to touch the leaver when Hiei yelled in her mind, '_Don't pull it! It's a trap!' _'Don't worry. I need you to get me out of the way as soon as I start to pull it,' she replied as she started to pull it down. Hiei ran out before she had it half way down and Kuwabara yelled, "The shrimp is going to let us die!" The leaver was all the way down and the ceiling stopped falling and Hiei was half way there to Sora. Then everyone noticed the falling boulder about to crush Sora. "_**Sora!"**_ they yelled as Hiei grabbed her. The bolder fell and Sora and Hiei where nowhere in sight. "No!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked at the bolder.

"We're up here guys," said Sora. Everyone looked up to see Hiei carrying Sora on top of the bolder. Yusuke smirked and said, "You have a heart after all." Hiei glared at him as Sora jumped down from the bolder. She walked over to Kurama and said, "Sorry if I scared you but," Before she could finish, he hugged her in a bone crushing bear hug and said, "No need to explain. Hiei already told me as he ran to save you." Sora smiled and turned to see the bat eye fly away. "We better start moving. It won't be long now before we get company," she said as she turned to the walkway. The Spirit Detectives nodded their heads before they started down to move.

After a half hour of walking until Yusuke's communicator went off. He opened it to see Boton with a bat over her shoulder. "Hey, how's the extermination going?" he asked. "I just finished fifteen of the first thousand," she replied. "THAT'S NOT EVEN CHICKEN FEED!" Yusuke yelled at her as Sora stole the communicator out of his hand and said, "Alright Boton. Keep us updated and call when it gets too much for you to handle. I'll call in some help." Boton gave her a grateful smile and replied, "Thank you Sora. Please don't get hurt. Your brother really does care for you very deeply." Sora smiled and closed the communicator before handing it back to Yusuke. He looked over at her and asked, "Who are you going to call if Boton needs help?" Everyone looked towards her as they walked. Sora simply said, "I have connections in high places and you don't want me to use them."

Everyone was silent as they continued on into a stone room. Across the room was the stairs that lead deeper into the castle but there was a demon made out of rock in front of them. It was Genbu, one of the four Saint Beasts. He looked over the group until his gaze hit Sora. She glared at him as he grinned. "So it's true that the missing heir to Spirit World has reappeared," he said with a perverted grin, "Looks like we won't need the whistle to make a deal with Spirit World." **'Kill him!' **Yoko said in a deadly calm tone. Yusuke was about to step in to fight him when Kurama stopped him. "I'll take care of him," he said as he walked out.

As Kurama walked over, Yusuke said, "We better hurry over to the stairs before he notices." Hiei looked at him and said, "Don't doubt Kurama's abilities." Sora nodded her head and watched next to Hiei. "How can you be so sure?" Kuwabara asked. "I'll tell you why I've allied myself with him. I did because I don't want him as my enemy, especially when he thinks you're after something he views as his," he replied as he glanced over at Sora. At that time, Kurama got hit in the stomach. "Kurama!" Sora yelled worried. He just looked over at them and smiled. "Don't worry. He just gave me a fright," he said as he got up and pulled out a rose. "HOW'S A ROSE GOINGTO HELP?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. "This is no ordinary rose," Kurama said as he transformed it into his Rose Whip. The room filled with rose petals and a pleasant rose scent. Sora closed her eyes and took in the scent with a warm smile. "Really. A flower guy," Kuwabara said. She turned and gave him a glare that made him freeze as she said, "Kurama can control plants along with a few other tricks and I can rip you apart with a feather with ease. So I recommend that you stay quiet and watch." He then became quiet and turned to the fight.

Genbu hid in the rocks again and Kurama had his eyes closed. As soon as he came out, Kurama attacked him before he got a chance. As Genbu fell to pieces, he stood up and looked over at the demon. Then he turned to everyone and started to walk over. Sora ran over to him and tried to take care of his wound. "Sora, I'm alright. Save your energy," he said with a small grateful smile. Sora gave him a look but did what she was told. "Then we better hurry," she said as everyone started to head for the stairs, until they heard Genbu put himself back together. "What does it take to kill this guy?" Yusuke yelled as Kurama started to fight with him again.

Genbu separated into many smaller rocks and flew at Kurama. Kurama was able to get out with minimal damage. When Genbu came for another round, Kurama stayed in place and took the hit. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled out at him while Sora grabbed Hiei's sleeve to prevent herself from interfering. When Genbu put himself back together again, his head was upside down and his limbs were out of order. That's when Kurama reviled a stone emitting a light red light. Genbu started to freak out when he noticed that it was the part of his brain that allows him to put himself back together. Kurama waited a minute before destroying the small rock. Genbu turned into rubble as he walked back to the group.

Everyone started to walk on until Yusuke asked, "Kurama, are you sure you don't want Sora to give you a quick patch up?" Kurama just waved his hand with a small smile and said, "I'm alright. Sora needs to keep all her energy in order to keep the barrier up around mother and Lily. As long as I can move, I'm fine." "With Kurama down, we are down to three decent fighters and an amateur," Hiei said. "Well then I call the next one," Kuwabara said, not realizing Hiei had insulted him. "You were about to piss yourself when you saw the last one," Yusuke commented. "I was scared because he surprised me," Kuwabara lied, "Now you didn't think I would allow you to show me up after you got your training with Genkai. I had Sora give me some training exercises so I can call my spirit sword without the piece of wood." Then he reviled his sword and Hiei commented, "Wow! So it isn't a normal wooden sword." Before they could fight, Sora hit Kuwabara on the back of the head and said, "Don't waste your energy showing off." Kuwabara turned off his sword as there was a loud roar. "AAAHH! WHAT IS THAT!" Kuwabara yelled. "It sounds like Byakko and sounds like he isn't in a good mood," Sora said calmly, "We better hurry."

They continued out to a court yard where Byakko was waiting for them. As he ranted about eating humans, Kuwabara said, "I said I was going to take this one so I'll fight him by myself." He started to walk out and Yusuke yelled, "You're going to get yourself killed!" Sora put a hand on his shoulder and yelled, "Be careful! Don't let your pride get in the way of thinking clearly!" _'Do you honestly think he could beat Byakko?' _'Yes he can and he will.' 

Kuwabara walked out and Byakko started to laugh his ass off. "I'm so amused that I can't even be angry!" he said. "GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled. Byakko just smirked and pulled a few of his hairs and blew at them and they turned into demonic looking bears. They started to attack and Kuwabara was having trouble taking on all four. '**If only there was only one of them, I could take it down no problem,' **he thought until a light bulb went off over his head. **'That's it!' **He started to run back towards the group. "FINALLY! LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Yusuke yelled until Kuwabara stopped in the middle of the bridge. "BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled once again. "EXTEND!" Kuwabara yelled as his sword priced through all four and started to run back at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yusuke yelled as everyone jumped out of the way. Kuwabara lead them around the tower and connected the two ends of his sword. "I call it a monster ring doughnut," he said stupidly. "Baka," Hiei said annoyed. "Aw I believe it's a good name," Sora said sweetly as Yusuke laughed and said, "Could we have one in chocolate?"

Byakko was angry and turned back the beasts back into fur. Kuwabara ran out to fight him this time as he jumped down. As they attacked, Kuwabara seemed to have the upper hand until Sora and Kurama noticed something. "Is Byakko getting bigger?" she asked aloud. Everyone looked and noticed Kuwabara's sword was also smaller. "He's eating Kuwabara's spirit energy," Kurama explained. Kuwabara continued to fight even though he was about to pass out. **'I have one chance,' **he thought as charged at Byakko and forced the rest of his energy into him. Kuwabara fell on his face and Byakko was about to step on him until he felt himself about to explode. Soon a hole appeared in his stomach and he flew up like a balloon loosing air. Yusuke laughed, "That's the funniest overeating I've ever seen." Kuwabara absorbed the left over energy in the air so he could continue on.

Everyone was walking inside until they heard a familiar roar coming from the room closest to them. 'Great!' Everyone agreed to enter and found that most of the floor was gone and there was lava everywhere and saw Byakko on the other side of the room on one of the many platforms. Yusuke was about to run out and fight until Kuwabara stopped him and said, "I'm his opponent." "You need to rest. Let Yusuke take care of him," Sora tried to reason with him. "No one must solve their own problems on their own," he said as he jumped on to the closest platform. The platform broke under him and he started to fall into the lava if he didn't grab the edge. "I almost died before the fight even started," he told himself as he got up. Then he took off his jacket.

Byakko started to act like he was going to cough up a hair ball until he coughed up a ball of green light heading for Kuwabara. Kuwabara was about to hit it with his sword until Kurama told him to run. For once, he wasn't stubborn and listened. As soon as he moved to another platform, it was hit with the ball and it was turned into ash. Before Kuwabara could say anything, Byakko shot five more at him and he dodged all of them. Then Byakko stopped and everyone noticed that all the usable pillars near Kuwabara were destroyed or out of reach. Byakko shot one more fire ball at him and Kuwabara couldn't run from it. All of a sudden, he jumped. He missed the pillar by five meters and Byakko thought he was dead, until Kuwabara used his spirit sword as a pole vault and was flying towards him. "I'm not going to die alone!" he said as he pushed Byakko off and into the lava. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled as he started to jump pillars towards where his friend fell. He looked down and saw Kuwabara was hanging from his belt above the lava. "Hurry! It's going to break!" he yelled as Yusuke helped him up.

"YOU IDOIT!" Yusuke said as he hit his head. "It was a fortunate escape this time around. You should be able to defat another person using the same method," Hiei said. "One of these days I'm going to get rid of you," Kuwabara said angrily. Sora sighed and said, "Good job, but please don't try to kill Hiei-oniisan right now. You won't survive in your condition." Kuwabara was about to say something else but Sora just said, "We better move." Then she turned towards the door and started to walk. Everyone was quiet but followed her. They walked until they were in front of a door with dragon statues next to it. "This should be Seiryuu's room," Kurama said as they briefly paused.

Everyone entered the room to see a blue man wearing Chinese clothing in the middle of the room. "It looks like we have an unwanted guest," he said as everyone turned to see Byakko crawl in all burned up. "Please, lead me some youki. I'll repay you for your kindness later," he said weakly. "You're disgraceful to still be alive," Seiryuu said deadly. "Please, I beg you," he said. "You're of no use now," Seiryuu said as he got into a stance and used an ice punch to freeze Byakko solid. Then he kicked right through him. "He killed his own teammate," Yusuke said shocked. "We have no use for weaklings," he replied right before he spat on Byakko. Everyone started to grow angry, even Kuwabara wanted to defend Byakko. "I'm going to fucking kill this guy!" Yusuke said with pure hatred until Hiei said, "Save your anger for Suzaku." Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Seiryuu.

Hiei took of his cloak and threw it over Byakko's face. "Heh, and what do you think you're doing? Are you feeling benevolent as well? Aren't you on the same boat as we are, walking in the only way of evil?" Seiryuu said smugly. Hiei just sent him a glare and Sora knew he meant business. "This is the first time I've seen Hiei like this," Kurama said. Sora nodded her head and said, "He use to do exactly what Seiryuu did but the fact that he is irritated by his actions is totally different from his normal attitude." "Hiei is feeling confused about himself," Kurama replied reading Sora's thoughts. The fight started as soon as Seiryuu released his spirit energy and Hiei grabbed his sword. "Give me your life!" Seiryuu yelled as he charged at Hiei. They passed each other and Hiei was unscratched. After a few seconds, Seiryuu stared to fall to pieces. "I never want to see you again," Hiei said in his coldest voice. Kuwabara dropped his jaw and said, "When did he start chopping? I never saw it?" Kurama and Sora smiled at him and said, "We only saw the first swing." "Hiei-oniisan, how many times did you cut him? I couldn't count since my demon abilities are sealed up," Sora asked sweetly as Yusuke ran over to congratulate him. "16" was his answer. "It looks like I won't survive our next round when we fight again," Yusuke said like it was no big deal. Hiei turned and said, "Who knows." Yusuke was shocked by the answer until Kurama explained that Hiei was slowly changing. Then they started to walk again.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Yusuke's communicator started to go off. "Yusuke! There's trouble! The possessed people have surrounded the school and are trying to hurt Keiko!" Boton said quickly. Yusuke was about to yell something until Sora loudly said, "Shit! Wait a minute, I'm sending some help." The she started to dig through her pockets and pulled out the last of her feathers. She turned to Hiei and asked, "Make a small cut on my hand. I need my blood to help them." Hiei gave her a questioning glare as Boton yelled, "You're not thinking of using that! It drains most of your energy!" Sora simply said, "If I don't use it, then Yusuke won't be focused when he fights Suzaku. Now do it Hiei!" Hiei knew there was no stopping her and made a small cut in her palm. She let some blood ooze out before soaking the feathers in it. Then she waved her hand and made a small portal and gently blew on them to send them flying through it. When she is done, she turns around and said, "We need to keep moving."

Everyone started to move again, faster this time. Yusuke asked, "What are those feathers going to do?" Sora sighed and said, "They will float around the ones they were sent to protect and when danger is near, it will wound the creature giving the protected time to get away. It will work until the blood dries out." "Gross," Kuwabara said. Sora just ignored him. They stopped when they reached the tower. Before they could enter, the plant people started to swarm out. "Great it will take forever to get in now," Yusuke said as he charged up a spirit gun. Sora looked at the window and saw it was too high for them to get up there, even if they made a human pole. 'Looks like I have to use another technique I didn't want to use today,' she thought as she said, "Can you guys cover me for about a minute?" "_**What are you planning?" **_Kurama and Yoko asked. "I have to temporarily remove the seal," She said with pure seriousness. "No," Hiei said. "It's the only way for me to get Yusuke to the top without wasting his energy," She said with no room for argument. Slowly, everyone gave her a nod. "Don't look back when you hear the screaming," she said as she knelled to the ground. Everyone started to fight off the plant people as Sora closed her eyes and focused all her Spirit Energy on the seal mark on the middle of her back.

Within seconds, she started to feel agonizing pain in her back and hunched forward. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed like she was being murdered a slow a gory death. The boys couldn't resist the urge to look back at her. They regretted not listing to her, Yoko and Kurama regretted it the most. They saw the bones and flesh, of what looked like wings, being forced out from her back. They were a foot and half long and white feathers slowly started to grow from the flesh. When Sora stopped screaming, her back was cover in blood, with pure white angel wings stretching like they were about to take off. At that second, she opened her eyes and literally flew into action. No one could see her cut down the twenty plant people in the five foot diameter. She stopped in the middle of the boys and said in a very angelic voice, "I have fifteen minutes before I collapse for the next twenty-four hours. I'm going to fly you up one at a time and clear the path for Yusuke to fight Suzaku. I'm not allowed to interfere with the battle for reasons you can't understand."

Without warning, she grabbed Yusuke and took off for the closet window. As soon as she put Yusuke down, plant people started to walk out. Sora just shot a spirit gun and cleared the path for Yusuke. "Go," she simply commanded as she flew out the window again to get Kuwabara next. Yusuke started to run down the hall, to get revenge on the guy that put Keiko in danger.

Sora appeared again on the battle ground and grabbed Kuwabara. "Hey!" he yelled as soon as he realized that he was in the tower. Less than a minute later, Hiei was standing next to him. "Ah! How did you get here so fast!" "Baka, Sora dragged me here and she is getting Kurama right now," he replied like it was not hard to figure out. Before Kuwabara could make a comment, Sora and Kurama appeared in the hall. Sora placed a hand on his wound and healed it. "We better move. I have about ten minutes before I collapse," Sora said she started to move ahead of them. They followed her and ran into Plant people again. They weren't much of a challenge since Sora would kill most of them with one swing but it still delayed them by a good eight or nine minutes. When they arrived, they just saw Yusuke and Suzaku collapse on the ground. "Yusuke used his life energy. If something isn't done, he's going to die," Sora said as she rushed towards him. She bent down and started to give him all the energy she could before she collapessed. 'Ten seconds,' she thought as her vision started to get blurry, 'I can't save him.' At that moment, Kuwabara stated to give the rest of his energy and said, "I'll take over." Sora was able to get a smile out before she closed her eyes and started to fall back. Before she hit the ground, Kurama caught her.

Kurama couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he saw Sora relax in his arms. **'This is how it is supposed to be,' **Yoko said lovingly. _'As long as I don't find her pregnant before_ _the seal is completely off,'_ Hiei told mainly Yoko protectively. 'That's why I'm in control,' Kurama said as he picked her up bridle style. "I'm not carrying the oaf," Hiei simply said as he picked up Yusuke. Kurama smiled and said, "I believe Boton could take care of him." Then he took out the communicator he had in his pocket to call Boton for a portal. 'I wonder how mother is going to react to Sora passed out and with blood on her back?' Kurama thought. **'We'll think of something red,'** Yoko said as they walked through the portal.


	10. Chapter 9 Grounded

**This is three weeks after the last chapter. I only own Sora and Lilly and all the other characters not in the manga or anime. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 –Grounded<strong>

Sora was in the kitchen making some tea. She was wearing a baggy tee-shirt and short shorts. 'Ow! My back is killing me,' she thought as she reached for the tea on the top shelf. She heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she yelled as she took the tea off the stove. She ran to the door and opened it. Kurama was standing outside as Sora greeted him, "Hello Kurama. You know I don't need you coming over every day to take care of me."

Kurama smiled at her as he walked in. "I know and I won't stop until you're better. Does your back still hurt?" he asked concerned as she closed the door. Sora had a small smile and said, "Unfortunately, yes it does." Kurama let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to the couch. "You're lucky that you are recovering so quickly," he said as she sat down. Sora playfully glared and said, "I can't help it that when I go to my true form it is only temporary and leaves my back with huge bloody wounds." Kurama chuckled as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Sora smiled and leaned into him. As soon as she did, Kurama pulled backed with a worried look.

"Sora! You have a fever!" he exclaimed as he placed his hand on her forehead. Sora just gave him a look and asked, "What are you talking about? I feel fine except for my back." Kurama got up and headed to the bathroom and pulled out a thermometer. He came back and put it in Sora's mouth. "I am fine Kurama! I've been on strict bed rest for ten days ever since your mother saw my back!" she tried to explain while the thermometer was in her mouth.

'**She's trying to cover it up,' **Yoko said quietly. 'Yes, but she is probably trying not to give mother another excuse to come over and nurse her again,' Kurama tried to reason. **'No. She hardly ever gets sick but when she does, it is something serious. Last time she couldn't stand up since she lost too much weight from puking,' **Yoko said as the thermometer beeped. Kurama went to grab it, but Sora took it herself. She had a vacant look on her face as she read it. "38.3 Celsius. Last time I checked, that is considered almost a high fever," Kurama said as he stole the thermometer out of her hand.

Sora sighed in defeat as she laded back into the couch. Kurama raise an eyebrow and asked, "When did you first catch your fever?" Sora looked down and mumbled, "Last night." "Did you take any medicine?" he asked like he was talking to a child. Sora avoided eye contact as she said, "I was about to take it." Kurama gave her a small glare as he asked, "Where is it? I'm making sure you're taking it." Sora was quiet for a moment before she sighed and closed her eyes. "Kitchen counter, next to the tea."

Kurama went to get her medicine as Sora laid down on the couch. Kurama was back in a minute with a small white pill and some tea. He handed it to her and she gave a disgusted look. Kurama gave her the coldest glare that she hasn't seen in many years. Regret tingly, Sora swallowed the medicine and chugged her tea in less than a minute. She made a disgusted look and placed her cup on the coffee table. She turned to face Kurama and said, "Happy now?" Kurama let a small smile out as he kissed her forehead. "Yes I am," he said, "now rest." She glared and said, "I have been resting for the past three weeks. I need to do something."

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just for a little longer. I won't tell Mother this time so you won't have her staying over here." Sora gave him a grateful smile as she made room for him on the couch. Kurama sat down again. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sora's cellphone started to ring. Sora pulled it out of her pocket and made an aggravated face as she said, "Why does he always call me when something is going on?" Then she answered it. "Hello, Sora here."

'**Who is calling our mate!' **Yoko angrily said as she listened. "I'm alright. I have a small fever and I have a very strict boyfriend who will drag his mother in just to make sure I take my medicine," Sora said after a minute. Kurama felt Yoko's ego boost up when she said boyfriend. "Yes it is him so there is no need for you get everyone to hunt down a random guy," she said with a small smile. Kurama decided to speak, "Well that's nice to know, but who would hunt me down if I was just some random guy?" Sora looked shocked but quickly got over it as she said, "I'll call you back when I am better. Please call if you find out more on that contract." Then Sora quickly hung up as she turned to Kurama.

Kurama's eyes turned amber as Yoko took over and he asked, "**Would you kindly fill us in on whom you were talking to?" **Sora let a small nervous smile appear as she said, "He's an old friend that sees me as part of his pack and you will meet him in the near future." Yoko moved closer were there was almost no room in between them. **"That doesn't answer my question."** Sora blushed and looked away from him as she stuttered, "I-I can't t-tell you yet. H-he says he wants to introduce himself t-to you." Yoko inwardly smirked as he saw her blush but kept his serious face on as he turned her head to face him. **"Sora. I don't like it when you don't tell me about other men in your life," **he paused, "**I won't let anyone steal my mate from me."** He let Sora absorb the meaning of his words for a minute before he closed the little space they had left.

Sora felt her mind go a hundred miles per minute as Yoko entered her mouth. Before she could realize what was going on, she was kissing him back and fighting for dominance. After a minute they pulled apart for air. Yoko was smirking as Sora tried to catch her breath. **"Now, who was the man who called you?"** he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who called who fox?" Sora would have jumped but Yoko just tightened his grip around her. "**Hiei, nice of you to drop by," **Yoko said without looking at him. Hiei just glared as he said, "Answer me fox." "Oniisan! How long where you there!" Sora exclaimed as she tried to hide her blush. Hiei looked over at her and said, "Long enough to see you and the fox exchange spit." Sora's blush got brighter. Yoko smirked and said, "**I was trying to find out who was the man that called my mate, but she won't say who he is." **Hiei looked hard at Sora and said, "Who is he?"

Sora glared at Yoko for getting Hiei to tag team with him as she said, "I told you he is an old friend and he is going to meet you in a matter of months, depending on how busy the band is." "**What band?" **Yoko asked. Sora mentally cursed at her slip up. "Explain_ imouto_," Hiei stressed the little sister part. Sora laughed nervously as she tried to get out of Yoko's grip. Both demons were trapping her on the couch. 'Great job Sora! Now you are not getting out of here until they know,' she thought as she tried to move. "Please let me go. I need to get up," she said softly. Yoko didn't let go as he said, **"Not until you explain who that man is." **

Sora started to feel dizzy as she said, "I can't talk now. I need to get up." Hiei started to probe her mind but stopped when he felt that she was about to be sick. "Let her go! Now Fox!" He said quickly. Yoko heard the urgency in his voice and let her go. Sora was in the bathroom as soon as Yoko let her go. 'Looks like this talk will have to wait until she is well,' Kurama said to Yoko. **'I'm afraid you're right Red,'** Yoko said as he let Kurama take control again. "What are you doing here Hiei?" he asked. Hiei folded his arms and said, "The stupid child had me deliver a tape to the detective."

"Alright but it doesn't explain why you're here?" Kurama said. "You're upset that you can't touch Sora while I'm here," Hiei fired back. "That isn't the point Hiei. What brings you here?" Kurama said again. Sora exited the bathroom before Hiei could answer. Both of them watch her make her way back to the couch. She looked paler than before. "Are you alright Sora?" Kurama asked. She smiled sweetly and said, "I've been better but I'll survive. Now, Hiei do you know what was on the video tape you gave to Yusuke?" Hiei didn't answer. "Hiei-oniisan, answer me," Sora said as she lend forward.

After a minute Hiei said, "I don't have time for this." Then he left in a flash of black. Sora sighed as she turned to Kurama and asked, "Can you please follow him? I believe this is something really important." "As much as I want too, I can't leave you here alone right now," Kurama said concerned. Sora glared and said, "Then call your mother and she'll watch me while you keep an eye on Hiei." Kurama was about to protest but Sora glared at him again and knew there was no way she would let him stay. "I'll call her now. Will you be alright until she arrives?" he asked as he got up. Sora lad back into the couch and said, "I'll be sleeping and your mother has a key to my apartment." Kurama nodded his head as he left the room to call his mother.

* * *

><p>~(an hour later)~<p>

Sora woke up to the smell of chicken soup being made in her kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Shior cooking.

"Ah, good evening Sora. It's nice to see that you're awake. I've made some soup if you feel up to eating," Shior said as she turned around. Sora sat down at the table and said, "Food sounds great right now. I am sorry Kurama forced me to ask for you to come over but he wouldn't have gone after Hiei if I was to be left alone right now." Shior smiled as she poured a bowl of soup for Sora. "It's no problem. I am happy to help and we get a chance to bond some more," she said as she gave Sora the soup. Sora laughed and said, "I agree." She start to eat some soup before she said, "I feel like I'm a little kid again, before all the drama started with my parents."

Shior gently squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. "I never knew demons could get sick. Kurama only got sick once and I thought that was because he is a human avatar with a demon spirit," she said to change the subject. Sora weakly smiled and said, "You're right. I am in a human body right now and my body became more van arable when I transformed into my demon form then back into my human form." Shior nodded her head as she said, "That makes sense in a way." Sora smile got bigger as she continued to eat.

When Sora finished, Shior took her bowl and started to clean the kitchen. "Sora," Shior said as she dried the bowl, "How did you meet Hiei? When you talk about him, you seem very concerned for him." Sora let another small smile appear as she said, "I meet Hiei when I was very young. My older sister snuck us out of our home so we could visit my uncle and my cousin. Our uncle was a famous thief so my father never wanted us to see him, but Mother always said that we must stay in contact with all of our family. We went to the hide out that they were currently in at the time and we were attacked. Our attacker was Hiei but he never harmed us since we were children." Sora let out a small laugh. "He got in so much trouble with Uncle and Yoko for attacking us, but Neechan and I defended him. That was what surprised Hiei the most at the time. He never expected two children to defend him for something he clearly did. When he found out that our cousin was the forbidden child he got attached too, he started to get attached us as well and understood why we never shunned him for being a forbidden child. Later he admitted that we reminded him of his twin sister and we became family shortly afterwards." Sora was quite as she recalled some of the memories of her, Hiei, her cousin, and older sister together.

Shior smiled at the girl. 'There is so much she has lost, but I'm glad things are getting better for her,' she thought. Then Shior decided to tease the poor girl as she asked, "So, when can I expect to be a grandmother?" Sora jumped out of her thoughts with a shocked look as she asked, "Why do you want demon grandchildren so bad?" Shior smiled as she said, "I'm guessing that my son tried something today or recently from that reaction." Sora blushed as she asked, "I'm that obvious?" Shior just gave her all knowing smile that all mothers seem to have. "I was a teenager once as well, but I am curious of what are your and Kurama's plans for the future are," she said. Sora closed her eyes and said, "Well, Kurama must finish school first and I need to find a loophole in my contract. I also need to find some people that are very important to me." "Who do you need to find ad why do you need to find them?" Shior asked curiously. Sora sighed as she said, "I can't answer that right now. It still hurts for me to talk about." Shior felt the air around them get tense. She looked at the clock and said, "I believe we should go to bed now. Please know that you can talk to me. We're going to be family some day and I don't want you feeling like you can't talk about something." Sora smiled an appreciative smile as she said, "Thanks. I'll go to bed now. The guest room is already made up for you if you want to sleep there instead of the couch." Shior smiled back and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary. I had to explain Sora's relationship with Hiei. Also, I bet you can guess who Sora's uncle is. There will be more excitement in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to kurounue13. Here's your update. X) Your review made my day. <strong>

**38.3 Celsius is about 101 for those who don't use Celsius. **


	11. Chapter 10 Loophole Found

**Hey there everyone. I was just checking on how many hits my stories got on my birthday and when I noticed the number of reviews, I felt so happy. Thank you Katara Melody Cullen for the best birthday gift I got all day. So I pushed my due date up for the next chapter and now here it is. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes place when the Spirit Detectives and Sora are waiting for Yusuke to appear at the ship. I only own Sora, her family and all the other random characters that you've noticed in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Loophole Found and Dark Tournament Begins<strong>

"WHERE IS URAMESHI?" Kuwabara asked as the captain started to gather the demons on to the boat. Kurama sighed as Sora gently hit Kuwabara's head. "What's that for?" he asked.

"You're too loud baka," Hiei said as Sora's cell phone started to ring. Everyone looked at her as she stared at the unknown number.

"I better answer this," she said as she walked away from them to answer the call. "Hello, Sora here," she said. She was quite for a minute until her face light up in excitement and happiness. "Kazuko!" she replied happily. That name got Hiei's, Yoko's, and Kurama's attention. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you would abandon your own cousin when she needs you the most," Sora replied in a teasing tone. Sora was silent for a few minutes and her face looked like she had seen a ghost. "You better not be pulling my leg. If you are lying about anything you're telling me, I will send you to the bottom of the ten hells and drag you back so I can do it all over again," Sora said like she was told she was going to die.

After another minute, Sora's smile returned as she yelled happily, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL TELL THEM NOW AND I HOPE THAT YOU KEPP A RADIO NEAR YOU AT ALL TIMES TO HEAR HOW I KICK THAT JACKASSES ASS TO HELL!" Then she hung up and caught Kurama into a tight hug.

Kurama staggered but kept his balance as he asked, "What happened Sor-" Sora covered his mouth and said, "Remember, I am Utako while we are here and I just got the best news in my life!" "And that would be?" Hiei asked. Sora smiled as she said, "My wonderful cousin has just informed me of a loophole in the marriage contract and I can be free from it by the end of the tournament." Everyone was quiet as the information sunk in. "You mean that you can truly be with Kurama by the end of this whole tournament?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Sora nodded her head as she hugged Kurama tighter.

'**We can finally have our mate Red!' **Yoko said excitedly as Kurama hugged Sora back in joy. "What does the loophole say?" he asked as Sora finally let him go. Sora smirked and said, "I'll let that be a surprise since I am the only one who can use it." Kurama was about to question her more until the ships horn blew.

"Everyone aboard the ship!" yelled the captain. "Wait! We are waiting for one more member of our team!" Kuwabara said to try and delay the ship. "Well then we'll take that as a withdraw," was all he said as he yelled for everyone to get aboard. At that moment, Yusuke decided to arrive with Genkai in disguise following him. All the demons started to whisper about how if they beat Yusuke they will become famous as Yusuke said, "Sorry for being late. I had to make sure our extra teammate was prepared." Sora laughed as Hiei pulled out his sword and started to attack Yusuke. As Yusuke dodged all the attacks Kuwabara was yelling, "WHY IS SHORTY ATTACKING YUSUKE! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES!"

Kurama and Sora chuckled as Kuwabara tried to watch all of their movements. "I can barely keep up with their movements," he stated. "The fact that you can follow their movements shows you have progressed as well," Kurama said as Sora stopped both of them from attacking each other. "Come on boys. We need to head to the ship and win this tournament," was all she needed to say to stop them. "Whatever you say _Mom_!" Yusuke said as they headed to the ship.

After the ship set sail, Yusuke fell asleep after he was informed not to use Sora's real name. Now the captain announced that the elimination rounds were about to begin. "I'll go. You can be the extra teammate old friend," Sora said as she to Genkai and was quite enough for Genkai to only hear her. Sora then started to walk towards the arena until Kurama stopped her. **"Where do you think you're going?" **Yoko asked. Sora rolled her eyes and said, "I am fighting this round to help my cover up. Now if I am hurt, you and Hiei can kill all the demons here on the ship." Hiei smirked as he said, "That was my idea imouto." Sora let a small giggle escape as she agreed to Hiei's statement. "Now, I need a good warm up," she said to herself as she stepped onto the platform.

"START!" yelled the captain and the demons started to surround Sora. "I say the winner gets to keep the human as a pet after we knock her out," one demon said and all the others agreed with him. Sora laughed and said, "I am no human and you've just signed your death certificates." Then Sora got into a dancing position. She started to hum a tune before she started to sing We're the Kids in America that is sung by Cascada.

_Looking out a dirty old window,_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by,_

Sora started to close her eyes and started to dance.

_I sit here alone and I wonder why,_

_Friday night and everyone's moving._

_I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down,_

_I search for the beat in this dirty town,_

She was doing a spin and started to kick all the demons around her.

_Downtown the young ones are going,_

_Downtown the young ones are growing,_

_[Chorus:]_

_We're the kids in America,_

_We're the kids in America,_

_Everybody live for the music around,_

Most of the demons now were trying to kill her but none of them could get close to her.

_Bright Lights,_

_The music gets faster,_

_Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance,_

_I'm not leaving now honey not a chance,_

_Hot shot give me no problems,_

_Much later baby you'll be, saying "never mind,"_

_You know life is cruel,_

_Life is never kind,_

_Kind hearts don't make a new story,_

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory,_

She now has knocked out or killed most of the demons in the arena. Sora continued to dance her unusual fighting style.

_[Chorus:]_

_We're the kids in America,_

_We're the kids in America,_

_Everybody live for the music around,_

_Come closer honey thats better,_

_Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right,_

_Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight,_

_Outside a new day is dawning,_

_Outside suburbia calling, everywhere,_

_I don't want to go baby,_

_New York to East California,_

_There's a new wave coming, I warn ya,_

_[Chorus:]_

_We're the kids in America,_

_We're the kids in America,_

_Everybody live for the music around,_

_We're the kids in America,_

_we're the kids in America,_

_Everybody live for the music around,_

Sora stopped dancing and opened her eyes. All the demons had their jaws dropped while Kurama was having trouble keeping Yoko in check. **'COME ON RED! TAKE HER NOW BEFORE SOME LOW LIFE TRYS!' **Yoko said completely aroused by the performance. 'No! She won't let any of them touch her,' Kurama said trying to control his own emotions as well. _'Pay attention fox! We're being surrounded,' _Hiei said getting Kurama's attention. True to what he said, all the demons surrounded the Spirit Detectives. "They stole my idea," Hiei grumbled to himself, "For that, they will be punished."

Then the battle began again. Sora jumped down from the platform and started another dance to kill the remaining demons. While everyone fought, a few weak demons were able to get close to Yusuke. Before they could attack, Yusuke yelled out, "OLD BITCH! SHOW YOUR SELF! I'M NOT DONE FOR YET! COME ON ATTACK!" As he yelled this, he punched all the demons near him off the boat. Sora laughed as she said, "Genkai did a great job with Yusuke. She was able to get him to train in his sleep." Sora had an evil smirk on her face as she thought of all the ways Genkai could have trained him.

Kuwabara shivered as he saw her smirk. "You're one scary chick, for someone who is supposed to be a pure hearted being," he commented. Sora shrugged and said, "You can't judge something by what is assumed." Kuwabara decided not to comment and started to finish off the last of the demons. When all the demons were taken care of, the captain said to himself, "These boys aren't any normal rift-raft." The rest of the voyage was quite peaceful. Yoko tried to get out again, to have some fun with Sora but Kurama was able to keep him locked up. Not happy with being locked up, he started to show Kurama some very suggestive positions with Sora and he would have continued until Hiei said, _"Keep your fantasies to yourself fox. I don't want to see how to plan to mate my imouto." _"We're here," Sora said as she spotted the island. Everyone except Yusuke walked to the edge of the ship to have a look.

Soon they were on the beach and were brought to a hotel. When they entered, it was full of wealthy humans. They murmured things to themselves about the Spirit Detectives. Sora walked up to one of the employees and asked, "Can you show us to our room? We're team Urameshi." He bowed and said, "Right this way." Everyone followed him to their room. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he left the room. Kuwabara dropped Yusuke on the couch as Kurama and Sora took the opposite one and Hiei took the window. A few minutes later, their escort came back with some coffee.

Hiei, Sora, Kurama, and Genkai grabbed their coffee and was about to drink it until Kuwabara said, "Wait it might be poisoned." Sora rolled her eyes and Kurama said, "Don't be paranoid. The aim of this tournament is noble." "I don't care. I am sticking to my own drinks," Kuwabara replied as he grabbed his soda. Kurama took a sip of his coffee and noticed something. "Strange, there is a cup missing. There should be six," he said. "That one was mine," Kuwabara answered. "Yes, but Yusuke is asleep so there should be two cups on the table," Kurama said. Sora giggled and said, "Ask the cutie behind me. He snuck in after we got our drinks." Then everyone heard a loud slurp. They turned and saw a small boy drinking the coffee.

"Hey there. I'm Rinku and as the lady said, I came in after you arrived like good boys but I did forget to knock," said Rinku. Sora stood up and turned towards Rinku to ask, "Now why are you here sweetie? If you were just some random youkai I could have seriously injured you." "Why didn't you?" Rinku asked. Sora smiled and said, "You must answer my question first." Before he could speak again, the demon Zeru walked in and said, "You have a bad habit of speaking too much, Rinku." Rinku happily hopped over to him and said, "Sorry Zeru, I was just saying howdy do to our enemies before the tournament."

Zeru just looked at each of the detectives and his gaze linger the longest on Sora. "So another look alike whore is trying to gain the attention of all of the Makai. Do yourself a favor and kill yourself. I have had enough of the whores that try to pass off as Spirit World's hime," he said. Everyone in the room froze. Sora glared at him as she said, "My name is Utako and Sora-hime is my idol. I refuse to be one of those bitches that use their looks to lie about who they are and blacken her name." Zeru stood his ground as he smirked. "Profit well from your last night. Tomorrow you will look like that cup," was all he said as he left with Rinku. Everyone looked at the cup and saw it was cut in half.

Sora started to clean up the mess as Kurama walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sora, you're not a whore. You can't let what he said get to you," he said next to her ear. Sora stopped what she was doing and said, "It can't be helped. There are demon nesses that use their looks to try and become me so they can get power." Kuwabara then said, "But he had no right to call you that. It's like what you said to me before. You can't judge something by what is assumed by everyone." Sora soon was laughing as she said, "Yes, I did say that." She got out of Kurama's grip and turned to Genkai. "I believe it is time we went to bed. You and I can share a room while Kurama and Kuwabara get the other room. Yusuke will keep the couch as Hiei finds a tree like normal," she said. Kurama was about to protest that he didn't trust the masked fighter until Genkai spoke. "Don't argue Kurama. You know very well who I am; I have to keep my identity secret just like Sora." Everyone was taken back to hear Genkai's voice. Sora giggled and said, "Now that is settled, I am going to bed. Night." Then she and Genkai disappeared into the closest bed room. Soon everyone else did as well.

* * *

><p>~~(next morning)~~<p>

Sora and Genkai were in the kitchen while everyone else was asleep. Sora just finished making tea when she said, "Genkai, can you do me a favor?" Genkai gave her a questionable look and asked, "What do you need me to do?" Sora had a small guilty smile on her face as she said, "I need you keep an eye on Boton, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama's mother, and Atsuko. I don't want them to accidently revile my identity until I need to." Genkai's eyes widen in shock as she asked, "How did they get here in the first place? Kurama won't be able to focus on his fights if his mother is here surrounded by demons." Sora took a deep breath and said, "Shior knew about demons when she cornered me to explain on how she was given the sight and why she saw Yoko behind her son. She asked me what mission he had to do when he told her he was going on a school trip. I told her and she decided to come and support her son. As for Keiko and Shizuru, they tortured Boton into bringing them. Atsuko you already know how she got here." Sora had to take a small breath before she said, "I just need you to protect them and you can wear your mask to hide from Toguro." Genkai was silent for a minute until she said, "I'll watch out for them, but you better not tell your team about this until after the first round." Sora smiled as she said, "Of course, now I need to get ready. Tell the boys to start heading to the arena if I am not ready when they are." Genkai smiled a knowing smile as Sora headed to their room and started to get ready.

A few minutes later Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were in the kitchen getting food before the match. "Hey, someone should wake up Sora," Kuwabara said as he noticed Genkai was up. Genkai just smiled and said, "No need. She was up twenty minutes before Hiei. She simply is getting dressed in her disguise for today." Everyone just gave her a weird look. "She also said, if she isn't by the time you guys are, to start heading to the arena without her," Genkai said with a mysterious smile. The boys didn't question her any further and continued to get ready. In ten minutes, the boys were at the door ready to go with Yusuke passed out on Kuwabara's back. When Sora didn't come out, they started to head to the arena in hopes that she would be running to catch up with them.

When they entered the arena, all the demons there started to boo and hiss at them and yelled that Kurama and Hiei were traitors. All of them headed to the arena to where the other team was waiting.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! I AM KOTO YOUR ANOUNCER FOR THE DARK TOURNAMENT!" Koto yelled into the microphone. She looked at the Urameshi team and made a disapproving face. "Team Urameshi, you're short one member. Unless they come you will have to be disqualified," she said with no pity. "Wait! She is on her way! You know how long it takes girls to get ready," Kuwabara tried to explain.

"What was that Kuwabara?" asked a soft gentle voice. Everyone turned to who said that and they were surprised at what they saw. "Oh, My, God. It can't be!" Koto yelled into the microphone, "That's Utako! Lead female singer in the well-known demon band Psychotic Psyche!" Everyone was quite as they looked at Sora. She wore a tight black under-shirt with another tight shirt over it that said I-don't- bite-much. Her hair was up in a dark blue hat and she wore skinny blue jeans. She had twenty black bracelets on each of her wrists and she had put on eyeliner.

She walked towards the arena with her hands in her pockets in the cool rock star way. She stepped on the platform and saw that everyone had their jaws dropped except Hiei. He was trying to hide his surprise with a glare.

"OMG!" Koto yelled, "Utako, please sign my shirt! I am your biggest fan!" Sora glanced at her and smiled. "Maybe after the match. I need to explain to my teammates why I was late," she said sweetly. Now all the demons yelled, "Why are you helping the traitors!" Sora ignored them and turned to her teammates. Kuwabara dropped Yusuke and was staring at her like she was a princesses, Hiei was glaring at her, and Kurama looked like he was having trouble controlling himself along with Yoko. **'Red! Tonight we interrogate her for answers. Also we might get to have some fun as well,' **Yoko suggested. Before Kurama could reply Sora gave them an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry for leaving you guys out of the loop, but I couldn't just say I was a famous singer for part of my life."

"Um, Utako-chan," Koto shyly said, "We need to start to first match." Sora smiled at her and said, "Of course." Koto jumped with joy to hear that and said, "Team Jolly Devil, send out your fighter." Zeru glared at her and said, "I won't fight a whore, Rinku you take her on." Rinku just looked up at him and asked, "Why do you hate her?" Zeru glared at him and said, "You'll find out when you're old enough to mate." Rinku just shrugged his shoulders and jumped into the ring.

"Alrighty then, Rinku vs. Utako! Begin!" Koto said and jumped out of the way. Sora just stood there and said, "Make your move. I need time to think of the song to sing for this fight." Rinku smiled childishly and said, "You have a strange way of fighting but it won't help you. I will beat you before you can get the first note out." Then Rinku started to jump and bounce around Sora. She just watched him and then she smiled. "I got the perfect one. Now, to set the stage for it," she said before she punched Rinku. He went flying back towards the edge of the platform.

"Wow! Utako has knocked Rinku to the edge of the platform with one hit!" Koto yelled excitedly. Sora was smirking as she said, "I hope you can last until the end of the performance. I would hate to make this a solo." Rinku just jumped back on his feet and before he could make a comeback, Sora started to swing her hips to a beat and hum a few notes. Then she disappeared but you could hear her sing.

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_The World Is In Your Hand_

_But I Will Fight Until The End_

Sora reappeared in front of Rinku and did a low spin kick. Rinku was able to jump out of the way but barely.

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Don't Follow Your Command_

_But I Will Fight_

_And I Will Stand_

The boys were watching her twirl and spin all around and they watched Rinku try his best to dodge them.

_When Darkness Falls_

_Pain Is All_

_The Angel Of Darkness_

_Will Leave Behind_

_But I Will_

_Fight _

Rinku soon noticed there was a pattern going on with her dance. 'Looks like I found a way to beat her,' he thought to himself and got ready to attack with his yoyos.

_The Love Is Lost_

_Beauty And Light_

_Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight_

_The Dreams Are Gone_

_Midnight Has Come_

_The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom_

_Yeah, Yeah_

Rinku saw her start to spin again and took his chance. He made his yoyos wrap around her. As soon as he started his attack, he received a vision of him doing the same thing he did earlier. She looked tied up but she disappeared and reappeared behind him with a huge kick. Rinku snapped out of the vision and saw that she did disappear. He let go of his yoyos and turned to block the upcoming kick that surprisingly came. Rinku's eyes widen in surprise but got over it and tried to attack again. 'What was that! That felt like a very old memory,' he thought to himself as Sora freed herself.

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_The World Is In Your Hand_

_But I Will Fight Until The End_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Don't Follow Your Command_

_But I Will Fight_

_And I Will Stand_

_Hunt Goes On_

_Deep In The Night_

_Time To Pray_

_Down On Your Knees_

_You Can't Hide_

_From Thee Eternal Light_

_Until My Last Breath_

_I Will Fight_

_I Will Fight_

_I Will Fight_

_I Will Fight_

_I Will Fight_

The girls watched the fight continue and were having trouble keeping up with Sora. "She has a very pretty voice," Shior commented as she shifted uncomfortable with being near all the demons. Shizuru blew out a puff of smoke and said, "No surprise there, but I am worried about that kid she is fighting. She is holding back like she didn't want to harm him in any way possible." Genkai just snorted before she said, "She has a major soft spot for children. It will be the end of her one of these days."

_I Realize The Stars They Die_

_Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise_

_But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight_

_Against The Creatures Of The Night_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

_The World Is In Your Hand_

_But I Will Fight Until The End_

Rinku was running out of steam. 'I need to finish this. I won't survive much longer,' he thought. Then he grabbed the last of his yoyos and started to add all of his energy into it. With one swing, he made all of the yoyos tie her up until she couldn't move. Then he had her raised into the air. The crowd went silent as Sora continued to sing with a small smirk on her face. Before Rinku could slam her down to the ground, she sent her spirit energy through the yoyos and shocked Rinku out of control. She started to fall and gracefully landed on her feet. She didn't stay still for long since she ran right up to Rinku and kicked him out of the ring.

_Angel Of Darkness_

_Angel Of Darkness_

Koto started the count down as Sora once again untied herself from all the yoyos. She still was singing the last few lyrics as she freed herself.

_Don't Follow Your Command_

_But I Will Fight And I Will Stand_

"TEN! UTAKO WINS THE FIRST MATCH FOR TEAM URAMESHI!" Koto said as Sora took a bow. Then she walked over to Rinku and bent down to heal him. "Why are you healing me and how did you get into my mind and why did you show me what you were going to do next?" he asked twenty miles per minute. Sora just smiled and said, "You will find out in a few days and I didn't enter your mind at all. I don't have that ability." She then got up and walked over to her team, leaving a confused Rinku behind.

Sora stood next to Kurama as Koto started to act like a fan girl and was retelling the fight from beginning to end. "What did you tell him?" Kurama asked suspiciously. Sora smirked and said, "That is for me to know and for everyone to find out later." Kurama smirked as well and said, "What will it take for me to get a straight answer from you?" She laughed and said, "Then you wouldn't have a puzzle to figure out. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

Then Roto stepped into the ring. He was sending a smirk towards Kurama. Everyone could tell he was singling for Kurama to fight him. "Kurama, be careful and don't drag out this fight. I believe his has something up his sleeve," Sora said as she grabbed his sleeve. Kurama just gave her a reassuring smile before he stepped on to the ring. "NEXT MATCH! KURAMA VS ROTO!" Koto yelled out. 'Please don't do something that will make your mother worry,' Sora silently pleaded as she stepped next to Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It may be a few weeks before the next chapter is up but i will try to finish it in about a month. Thanks for reading. <strong>

**P.S. I don't own any of the songs. **


	12. Chapter 11 Why is my Mother here!

**Hey everyone. I am super sorry for the late update. As Kakashi says, I got lost on the path of life. This is true, I did get lost in my life. Now don't kill me just yet, I will write the next couple of chapters by hand when I can't type it and when it is done, all I would need to do is just type it on the computer. I apologize for future in convinces. Please enjoy the chapter. I only own Sora, and all the other demons that aren't in the anime or manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Why is my Mother here?<strong>

Kurama was walking into the ring when Kuwabara asked, "Where does Kurama put his rose whip? I can only think of one place, but it would hurt." Sora had to restrain herself from face palming.

"Kurama uses an ordinary rose. He can transform any plant into a weapon, a blade of grass can cut steel if he chooses to use it," Hiei explained without looking away from the ring. Sora had her attention divided between the fight and Shior. Shior looked very worried while Atsuko was yelling to kick his ass. Sora had to hold in her amusement. 'Atsuko will always be Atsuko. I am surprised that she didn't try to wake up her son,' she thought as she noticed that Kurama started to dodge Roto's attacks.

After a minute of dodging, Kurama appeared behind Roto and was about to kill him until Roto spoke. "What if I said I hold the life of your mother in my hands," he softly said that only Kurama, Hiei, and Sora could hear.

"Shit," Sora softly cursed as Kurama stopped his attack and backed up, but he couldn't avoid getting cut on his cheek. "Sora," Hiei said calmly, "why is Kurama's mother here?" Sora softly said, "I'll explain later, I already have people protecting her." Kurama stood still while Roto started to beat him up.

Shior couldn't take it and yelled out, "KURAMA!" Everyone went silent as they turned their heads towards her. Shior was standing up with tears in her eyes and said, "DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS!" Kurama was staring wide eyed at her.

'**WHY IS OUR MOTHER HERE!' **Yoko and Kurama thought as Roto laughed. "Some son you are, you let your mother come to the only place where she can be killed in seconds," he said as he laughed in hysterics. When he caught his breath, he smirked and said, "Well, let's see how you like seeing your mother's death in person." Before Kurama could even move, Roto pressed the button.

Two black shadows started to race towards Shior from the side of the arena. Before anyone could say anything, there was four blurs of color and the sound on a guitar hitting something. Everyone soon was looking at four demons surrounding the girls and two demons split in half in front of them. Each demon had a different instrument in their hands. One of the males had a guitar as the other hand drumsticks. The girls had a bass guitar and a metal flute.

The one with the guitar placed it over his shoulder and smirked. "So Utako! How have you been?" he yelled out. Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Sora as she said, "Nice to see you too, Akihiro!"

"Oh, my, god!" Koto yelled out, "The rest of the band is here!" Koto started to hyperventilate, completely forgetting the fight.

Akihiro continued to smirk and said, "So what's my reward for saving a future pack member?" Sora sighed and said, "We'll discuss everything after the match and no you will not sleep with me tonight, so don't even suggest that!" Akihiro snapped his fingers in a sarcastic drat movement. Sora turned to see Kuwabara staring with amazement, Hiei glaring at her, and Kurama and Yoko looking enraged. 'I am in so much trouble,' Sora thought as she scooted towards Yusuke, who is still asleep.

'**How dare he even think of sleeping with our mate! And why did she allow mother to come here of all places!' **Yoko ranted as Kurama allowed him to take control. _'Fox! Kill the weakling and get answers later!' _Hiei told them as he kept a close eye on Sora, who was slowly scooting beside Yusuke. Yoko smirked and turned towards a now petrified Roto. "**You believed that you could beat me with that silly trick?**" he said as he slowly pulled out a seed from his hair, "**I'll show you what happens when you try harming something that I treasure.**" Yoko then threw the seed into Roto. Roto started to laugh. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked before he started to laugh some more. Yoko smirked and snapped is fingers. Roto slowly stopped laughing and started to scream in pain. In a matter of minutes, Roto had plants growing slowly out of every part of his body, and at the last second, the plants burst out of him and bloomed into beautiful flowers. Yoko turned and exited the arena.

Sora froze in her spot as she saw Kurama stand next to Hiei without giving her a glance. Sora looked at the ground. 'He's angry at me. How can I explain if he won't even look at me,' Sora thought as she sat down next to Yusuke.

'_Fox, we will get answers tonight,' _Hiei said as he glance back at Sora that was now poking Yusuke along with Kuwabara to try and wake him up. 'I know Hiei. That is why I need to avoid Sora, if I face her now, I will lose control and start interrogating her,' Kurama explained as he struggled with locking Yoko back up.

Zeru then appeared in the arena. He looked somewhat happy at Sora's discomfort from her team. "I'll take him. He needs to pay for yesterday," Hiei said as he took off his scarf and entered the arena. "You use a kind of fire," Hiei said. Zeru looked surprised. "I saw the traces of the cup; you broke it with your flames. Not bad," he continued.

"Keep you mischievous comments to yourself," Zeru said. Hiei just shrugged and said, "You won't come out of this fight alive. Not after calling my imouto a whore." Sora and the girls snapped their heads towards Hiei. "KILL THAT BASTERD! NO ONE CALLES MOTHER A WHORE!" Atsuko yelled. Everyone looked at her with a what-the-fuck look.

"Have you been drinking again, Atsuko?" Keiko asked. Atsuko looked her and said, "A little but that doesn't change the fact that he should die."

Sora sighed and muttered about drunken humans. Kuwabara said, "I believe that Yusuke's mom been hitting the sake again."

"Mom! Stop saying nonsense," Yusuke muttered in his sleep. 'This day is just getting more awkward,' Kurama thought. "Ok, ignore the drunk human and Start This Fight!" Koto yelled out.

Flames surrounded Zeru's body as he said, "I'm going to burn you to ash." Hiei just stood still and wasn't very impressed. Zeru then hit him in the stomach, causing Hiei to be set on fire. Everyone gasped except Sora. "He was taken down in one blow," Kuwabara said in shock. "No," Sora said with a small smirk, "Oniisan can't be killed with such a weak attack."

Zeru was about to turn around when Hiei got up and said, "You have to do better than that." Zeru's jaw dropped as he asked, "How are you still alive?" Hiei just smirked and said, "You're unlucky. You are going to be the first victim of the Dragon of the Darkness Flam." Everyone gasped. Sora's eyes widened and quietly said, "That technique is too risky to be used in this realm."

Hiei started to gather black flames in his right hand and stated, "I don't have control over it yet but my right arm should be enough for you." Zeru was scared and was frozen in place with pure terror. "Now it's time for you to disappear for the insult that you brought upon my imouto," Hiei said as he started to charge with the black flames.

"Things are about to get dangerous. Excuse me while I get myself to safety!" Koto exclaimed scared as she hopped out of the ring to safety.

"You're going to die!" Hiei yelled out as she shot his black dragon of the darkness flame at Zeru. Zeru couldn't dodge and was hit all the way to the wall. As things got quite as the black flames consumed everything of Zeru's being. Koto slowly crawled back into the ring and looked around for Hiei and Zeru. She turned and saw Zeru's shadow on the wall. "There is no point in counting. There is nothing left of him," Hiei said as he turned towards his team. "You're right. Counting would be pointless," Koto said as she declared Hiei the winner.

"Man that was scary!" Kuwabara muttered loudly," makes you think what would happen if he changed sides." Sora just smiled and said, "He won't unless you somehow harm me, which is very unlikely." Kuwabara gulped but calmed down as Hiei walked over to Kurama.

"He killed Zeru in one shot," said one of the other team's fighters. "Yeah, and the girl was playing with Rinku the whole time in her fight," the other replied. "We should get out of here!" the first said as he started to run towards the exit. Once they got there, someone from the shadows started to attack and killed them. This caused everyone to look towards the person coming out.

He was a tall tan man with a blue mohawk. "Chu!" Rinku exclaimed happily. Chu then just downed the bottle of sake that he was carrying as said drunkly, "Could you explain to those mates that there is a fight to fight and not to run away."

Sora covered her nose and coughed out, "He is extremely drunk! I can smell the alcohol all the way over here." Hiei and Kurama nodded but didn't express their opinions as Chu drunkly asked how his team could continue.

No one noticed that Yusuke woke up until he was in the ring. "Wake me up with the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel at home," he said as everyone turned their attention to him and Chu. 'After all the explosions, it's the stink that wakes him,' Kurama thought as Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "I could use a little work out to wake me up," Yusuke said. The crowed started to chant kill Yusuke as Yusuke started to head towards the center of the ring.

"Hehe. Yusuke is going to win this match with this drunken buffoon," Kuwabara said goofily. Sora, Hiei, and Kurama narrowed their eyes. "Don't assume Kuwabara. Chu may be drunk but that doesn't mean he isn't strong," Sora said while still covering her nose.

Chu gave a scowl as he mutter light exercise before he disappeared and reappeared right next to Koto with her mic in his hands. Kuwabara had gone quite as he looked over at Sora who gave him a look that said see. The Chu yelled out, "There isn't any Janken which I'm bad at! I'm not afraid of anyone!" This confused everyone until Koto took back her mic and said, "Team Jolly Devil decided their alternant player in a game of janken. It seems that Chu is actually the Captain for his team."

Yusuke just removed his jacket and said, "Let's get this started." "I'm going to teach you!" Chu yelled out, "I'm the master of alcohol!" After that Sora decided to tune out Chu's ramble and Yusuke's replies.

'Kurama and Yoko haven't even given me a glance since his fight,' she thought as she glanced towards the girls. 'They know I wouldn't purposely put Shior in danger without taking many well calculated precautions. I told Akihiro, Hibiki, Kotone, and Maiko to protect her. I understand that he doesn't want Shior in danger but if only he would look at me to tell me to explain I would feel better.' _'Imouto, the fox is keeping his distance until the end of the match,' _Hiei told her. Sora glared at him but the glare turned into a look of relief. 'Thank you. But I am not happy that you over heard my thoughts. I will forgive you this one time,' she replied. Hiei just continued to watch Chu and Yusuke fight.

'_Fox,'_ Hiei said. 'What Hiei?' Kurama answered. _'Sora had no ill intent with bringing your mother here. She planned of every worst case scenario,'_ Hiei explained. 'I know but why she did is what I want to know,' Kurama replied. _'She'll explain when Yusuke is done,'_ Hiei said as he exited Kurama's mind.

Everyone continue to watch the match. Atsuko was randomly yelling out for Yusuke to pulverize Chu every once and a while. The fight had everyone on the edge of their seats up to the point when Chu pulled out two knives and started to shove them into the ground.

"Take your shoes off and place your foot against the dagger," Chu explained as he took his own shoes off. Yusuke did what he was told and waited for more instructions. "The limit is fixed by the knives. If you cross it, you must die," Chu continued, "I'm starting on the signal." Both Yusuke and Chu waited for Koto to give the signal. As soon as she said go Chu punched Yusuke in the face. Then punches were getting swung everywhere from both of them.

Sora had to stare with amazement and let out a small smile. 'It looks like those two will be good friends after this,' she thought to herself.

It wasn't too long afterwards that when Chu and Yusuke head-butted each other. Chu fell unconscious to the ground and giving Team Urameshi the first victory. Sora saw that Yusuke was having trouble walking and was next to him in a blink of an eye. As Sora let Yusuke use her for support, the crowd started to yell to kill Chu. Sora wouldn't stand for it and yelled out, "You want to know why I teamed up with these traitors!" Everyone was quiet and she continued. "Unlike all of you, they don't mindlessly eliminate decant opponents and if you got a problem with that, come say it to my face!" Chu started to regain consciousness and was confused as Sora and Yusuke made it to the edge of the arena. Sora let Kuwabara take over supporting Yusuke before she turned around and asked, "Chu, Rinku, would you two come to our room?" Chu and Rinku looked confused but they nodded their heads in agreement. "We love to shelia," Chu said as he got to his feet. Sora smiled and said, "I'll see you two in a few minutes then." Then she jumped off the arena and headed to the exit where Kurama was waiting for her with Hiei.

Sora slowly approached Kurama. He was looking at the ground until she stood right in front of him. After a minute he slowly looked up at her and he saw guilt and confusion in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Sora quietly said. Kurama didn't say anything as he took her hand and pulled her closer. "I know you didn't do this without a good purpose," he started to say, "When we get to the room, I expect for you to answer all of my questions." Kurama the place an arm around her waist and started to escort her back with Hiei walking behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone. I apologize again for the late update. I was debating on writing more to the chapter and decided against it since I haven't updated in so long. I will try to keep a better schedule on when I update but I can't promise anything since I will be busy for the next few months. Please review. ^-^<strong>


	13. GUYS THIS IS HUGE!

**Important! SOPA is back! Sign the petition if you are a US citizen! I'll have the site on my profile! We only have a few more days or we lose our freedom of any kind of fan made art! That's fanfic, youtube videos, and fan-art! This is a big deal, if I am posting an author's note! I don't do that because it annoys people, but this I say is more important than my fanfics at the moment! Please go create an account and sign! **


End file.
